Lights Are Going On Everywhere
by dreamcatcher365
Summary: Tony's and Ziva 's Two year old Daughter is left in the care of her Aunt Abby and Uncle McGee when they are away on assignment. While they are gone will this little girl finally turn on a light to what they both are missing and what they could be. Complete, Please read and review.
1. Flicker

_Author Notes: Thanks for reading and please review. This is going to be a short chapter story and its going to unleash are McAbbs which I am sure we all been waiting for. How will they do filling in for Tony and Ziva?_

* * *

_McGee and Abby were talking in the bull-hall when Gibbs, Ziva and Tony come down the stairs upset. _

"_I really hate that guy" Tony hisses, dropping himself into his chair, while Ziva takes a seat on his desk. _

"_Tony its no use…. Was I the only one that wanted to smack that Toothpick out of his mouth?"She asks which makes Tony smirk. He gets up from his seat and stands behind her rubbing her shoulders._

"_No, Zee I was with you on that one" McGee and Abby looks over at Gibbs who was staring at the picture of his granddaughter._

"_What happed with the director?" McGee asks which causes the three to groan._

"_He gave us an assignment in Paris posing has Married assassins and they are sending Gibbs to lead the ops." Tony informs, McGee and Abby finally understanding why they were so upset. _

"_How long are you guys going to be gone?" Abby asks which cause the two to frown. _

"_A week or two" Ziva says softly thinking about how they are going to break the news to their two year old daughter or how she is going to break it to herself. She had never been without her since she was born and she always wanted to keep it that way. She looks up at her husband who was lost in thought. _

"_Tony, are you alright "He snaps out of his trace looking at her shrugging his tone shoulders. _

"_Not really, but neither are you" He says, softly before kissing the top of her head._

"_Why couldn't they send someone else" McGee asks causing the two to glare at the director's office. _

"_Because, according to the Director Zee and I are perfect candidates" Tony informs, he looks over at Gibbs who was just has upset. _

"_Thanks boss for trying to get us out of it "Tony says to Gibbs who nods._

"_Why don't you guys take the rest of day and week off? For you can break the news to Kate and spend sometime with her "Tony and Ziva smiles at their boss._

"_Thank you Gibbs, I appreciated it" Ziva says smiling._

"_You're welcome Ziver"_

"_Yeah thanks boss and we'll bring her by to see you. We are not only ones she going to miss "Tony informs with a smile. _

_Gibbs gives him a side smile. "The feeling in mutual DiNozzo" He was going to miss her. It was going to be like leaving Kelly all over again. _

"_Whose going to watch her "McGee asks causing Ziva and Tony to look between their friends._

"_Well we don't trust just anybody with her "Ziva says looking at Tony who nods. _

"_Because how precious she is to us "Tony says before looking at his wife._

"_We only trust a few people with her" Tony looks at Gibbs smiling "and seeing has one is going with us. It only leaves four "Tony adds. _

_McGee and Abby look at the couple wondering which one of them there were going to pick._

"_She is going to be a lot of work for Ducky and Palmer is busy. "Ziva informs making the two look at each knowing it was one of them being picked. _

"_That leaves are two close and trusting friends who won't let anything happen to our daughter, who knows if something did happen. I would kill them "Tony says sweetly trying to hide the threat. _

_Abby smiles "I'll watch her and I'll stay at your place for she can feel more comfortable. She shouldn't have to be without her parents and her home. "Abby offers, Ziva and Tony smiles at the Goth woman._

"_Thank you Abby that helps put my mind to bed."Ziva replies gratefully._

_Tony smiles shaking his head "It's put my mind to rest zee, and thanks abs, I was actually hoping to have both of you watch her" The parents turn to McGee._

"_Probie she's my little girl. Would you do me the favor, and Stay at My place with Abby we will feel a lot better knowing your there to protect them" Tony asks,_

_McGee smiles "Yes, Tony I'll do you and Ziva the favor. Don't worry you two I won't let anything happen to her neither would Abby" Tony and Ziva smiles at their friends when then hear the elevator doors._

_Ducky walks in holding Kate's hand "And that how I met your father. Did you enjoy the story "He asks, the little girl who stares at him with curious eyes, she nods with a smile. _

_She looks over to her parents smiling. "Daddy, Ima! "She runs over to them._

"_Hey Ninja "Tony says his heart breaking a little he holds onto her tightly while Ziva kiss her the top of her head. _

_Ducky notices something wrong he walks over to Gibbs. "I'll tell you late Duck" He says watching the parents interacted with their daughter. _

"_Boss we are going to head out thanks for the time, and thank you ducky for watching her "Tony says placing his daughter down for she could go say her goodbyes._

"_You're welcome DiNozzo I am holding you to want you said early" Gibbs says while picking up his granddaughter_

"_No thanks needed my boy. Miss Caitlin is a pleasure to have around she makes excellent company "Tony smiles before turning his attention to his daughter._

"_Bye grandpa gibbie" She says, before she kisses him goodbye._

_He smiles. "Goodbye, short stack I'll see you later "she nods when he places her down. She goes to Ducky who kneels down and places a kiss on her forehead. _

"_Bye Grandpa Ducky" He smiles "Goodbye my dear, until next time story "she smiles before running to Abby and McGee. She tells them goodbye before running back to her father who scoops her up. _

_Tony and Ziva thank the two one last time before leaving to their place to break the news to their daughter. _

* * *

The day had arrived too quickly. They tried to explain what was going on but apart of them felt she didn't fully understand what they were telling her.

_She didn't cry when Gibbs tells her goodbye and walks through the door disappearing from her sight._

_She smiles and waves to him. She smiles when her father holds onto her tightly saying goodbye's tears treating to fall. She looks at him confused before giving him a few butterfly kisses before placing a kiss on his lips, he smiles handing her over to Ziva. She holds on tightly to her daughter kissing her goodbye. She whispers a few things in Hebrew to her. Kate kisses her mother bye before Tony wraps his arms around the both of them. They have a family hug which was normal to her so it didn't worry her._

_She waves to her parents who were walking through the door. They wave to her one last time; she smiles waving back at them. They finally knew she didn't understand what was going on. They just pray McGee and Abby could handle it and that she would be okay. _

_Kate looks at the two like they are clueless. "Um…Do you want to go watch a movie" McGee asks, she stares at him. _

_He looks over to Abby. "Does she comes with controls you know like my computer" Abby smacks him on the arm which makes Kate giggle._

"_Yeah, she is definitely Tony's "McGee whispers to Abby who smirks._

"_Come on, Mini Tony" Abby extends her hand. Kate shakes her head looking at the doors her grandfather and parents walked through._

"_No, Daddy, Ima, Grandpa, come back "She says stubbornly she takes a seat on the floor criss cross double apple sauce. Staring at the door with her father Determined eyes. The two looks at each other, before turning to the child whose eyes were clouding. _

_McGee takes a seat next to her. She looks at her uncle with a small smile before turning her attention back to the door._

_A few minutes pass "Kit Kat" He says softly she turns to him with tears in her eyes._

"_No, come back" She mumbles with tears falling down her cheeks. Abby starts to tear up taking a spot on the other side of Kate._

"_Not today sweetie "Abby says softly stoking Kate hair. McGee stands up getting in front of her; she looks up at him with big baby kangaroo eyes which were filled with tears. He picks her up placing a kiss on the forehead, before snuggling her against his chest. She allows her tears to stain his shirt._

"_Come on Abs lets take her home." She lets out a few snobs while he rocks her back and forth kissing the top of her head._

"_Shh they will be back, but until then you got us your favorite Aunt and uncle" He say softly._

_Abby smiles getting up from the floor" Yeah, we are going to have a lot of fun watching movies, and painting uncle McGee face" Abby says which causes McGee to stare at her, Kate nods tears still falling. she buries her face into her uncle's neck._

* * *

They walk into Tony and Ziva apartment with some take- out. After then fished eating Abby thought it was best if she kept her promise.

_She grabs a few things out of her Bag while McGee was cleaning up from dinner. She kneels down in front of the couch Where Kate was sitting looking at her hands miserably. Her eyes still red from crying. She had hardly eaten anything at dinner and had not talked since they left the airport. _

"_Mini Tony, you want to paint Uncle McGee face?"Abby asks. Kate shakes her head, while her eyes stare at the paint with curiosity. Her little wheels turning. 'Definitely her father's daughter' Abby thinks to herself. _

_Abby rubs Kate's legs smiling. "Come on for me and we can take pictures to show your Daddy, Ima, and grandpa when they get home." McGee walks into the room drying his hands with a dish towel he looks at the couch to see Kate smiling at him mischievously before turning to her aunt nodding. _

_He gulps 'that the same look her parents give me before…'_

"_No, Abby" He says firmly. Abby smiles at Kate before getting up and walking over to McGee who was shaking his head._

"_Come on, McGee look at that smile. Are you going to say no to that face?" Abby says before jesting to Kate who looks at him with big innocent eyes and a smile tugging at her lips. _

_McGee tries to fight the Adorable face, but he couldn't resist her eyes. 'Poor Tony his never going to win a fight' she looks a little happier and early seeing her so shattered it Broke his heart._

_He sighs in defeat. "Fine, Tony has done worst things to me and if this makes her happy who am I to stop her joy. "McGee says before looking at the little girl who climbs off of the couch and charges towards him. _

_He smiles when she hugs his legs looking up at him with a smile. Abby smirks she grabs the plastic cover she brought and spreads it out onto the free area on the floor. _

_McGee picks up Kate. "Do you really want to paint my face?"she nods" please Uncle McGee" She says with a toddler draw which melts little Timmy heart. He sighs in defeat moving over to the plastic. He settles her down on the plastic before taking a seat in the middle while Abby arranged the finger paints._

"_Okay, sweetie lets make your Uncle Look pretty" she says with a smirk, before giving him a little wink. McGee takes a deep breath when tiny fingers worked up and down his cheek with bright green paint while Abby was on the other side adding pink in the shape of elephants face._

_He looks between the girls that were taking time to make him 'pretty' he couldn't help but smile at the pure innocent looks of joy on their faces. He can take a little paint if he could keep that look on each of their faces._

_Thirty minutes had gone bye fast, Abby and Kate were admiring their artwork._

"_Wow your amazing artist like your aunt Kate was "Abby compliments her goddaughter who smiles bashfully._

"_Thank you" She says causing the two to smile. _

"_Can I see the results of my makeover" Abby smiles handing him the mirror it looks like a rainbow had set on his face. He smirks at the pink elephant on his left cheek. _

_He looks at the two with a smile. "I love it. If I ever have to do sneak into the skittles candy factory with out being seen I have my camouflage" Kate nods proudly while Abby lets out a few giggles taking a few snap shots of McGee. She gets a few with Kate and McGee and some with all three of them._

"_Sweetie lets go give you a bath and get you into your PJ's "Kate nods, she kiss her uncle on the cheek._

"_Uncle McGee pretty" She says sweetly._

_McGee smiles "Thanks to you and your co artist "Abby kisses him on the cheek. _

"_Your right McGee you can taste the rainbow. "She says with a cocky grin before standing up and picking up Kate. _

_McGee smiles' I guess that makes you my pot of gold." He mumbles has they disappear into another room leaving him waiting on his four leaf, Glover. _

_Abby gives Kate a bath and carefully gets her dress into a pair of baby blue footie pajamas that had little clouds on them._

_She helps Kate brush her teeth getting the areas the toddler missed. She wipes away the tooth paste that was on the side of her mouth._

"_Come on, let go brush your hair and get you into bed "Kate looks at her stubbornly "Movie "she says, which cause Abby to smile 'I forgot you cant promise a DiNozzo a Movie and not deliver._

"_Of course, I am sorry. I almost forgot about that come on lets go pick one out" Kate wraps her hand around two of Abby fingers leading her into the living room. _

_Abby combs Kate beautiful brown locks that she inherited from her mother while McGee puts on the movie Kate pick out._

_McGee takes a seat on the end of the couch while Kate sat between him and Abby, she chit chatter through the movie explaining the parts she liked and the parts her parents liked. She gives them little spoilers for they won't be sad thinking they were going to leave buzz behind. The two never knew so much about Toy story until tonight even though they had seen it before. _

_When the credits were rolling Abby turns her attention to the sleeping child who had just dozed off a few minutes ago. _

"_McGee she out like a light "Abby says smiling she leans Kate more towards her for he could get up. McGee smiles at the sleeping child while gathering her in his arms. She snuggles up against him which makes his heart melt a little. 'So this is want Tony feel everyday' he thinks to himself while taking her to her room. _

_Abby pulls down her light pink and green Winnie pooh covers for McGee. He gently sets her down onto her toddler bed. He tucks the covers around her and places her hundred acre wood friends around her._

_He smiles placing a kiss on her forehead while Abby turns on her night light. They were walking out of the room but stop at the doorway._

"_Tony and Ziva are really lucky" McGee says, watching his goddaughter sleep. Abby smiles nodding while leaning into him a little_

"_Yes they are and they deserved it "Abby adds before looking at McGee, their eyes met. _

"_To think they waste all that time looking for someone when the person they were looking for was next to them the whole time" McGee says, _

_Abby smiles "Maybe it took that much time because the light was to dim to see truth until it finally gave them enough light to see what they were missing." _

_He smiles looking at Kate. "Maybe it's time to change the bulb for we don't have to wait to for that burst of light that usually comes when it's almost to late. Goodnight Abs" He says, he places a kiss on her cheek and walks to the living room._

" _Goodnight McGee" she says softly thinking about what he meant while taking one last glance at Kate before going into Tony's and Ziva's room . _

* * *

_Thanks again for reading _

_Please Review_

_Sorry for any misspelling or grammar errors _


	2. The underlining question Why

_Hello everyone thanks for all the alerts and reviews they mean a lot to me. I do not own NCIS or anything associated….That statement always seems to kill me, However I Do own my Character Caitlin Evangeline DiNozzo….So that softens the blow a little. Anyways thanks for reading and please review. _

* * *

_Kate wakes up in the middle of the night rubbing the sleep out of her eyes feeling a little bit under the weather._

_She climbs out of bed before tip toeing to her parent's room holding her Tigger tightly before she enters the room she hears a groan coming from the couch._

_She looks in the direction of the couch curiously before walking over to investigate quietly made her way over using her ninja stealth finding her uncle asleep on the couch. _

_McGee opens his eyes seeing the little girl who was hovering over him. "What the hell!" He yells before rubbing his face his heart beating a hundred miles per hour while she stares at him not scared but confused. _

"_Kit Kat what are you doing up and why are you sneaking up on me" She gives him a smile._

"_No sneak up Ninja skills." She answers with her DiNozzo smile which makes him smirk. "Right sorry, Why, are you using your Ninja Skills on me" She looks sadly at the floor. _

"_Kit Kat feels bad." McGee sits up placing the little girl on his lap feeling her head which was burning up. "You're burning up, does you throat hurt." She shakes her head tugging on her right ear._

"_Your ear hurts "she nods leaning into his chest. "When Ima-leh and Daddy coming home" she asks he sighs. _

"_I don't know, but it will be soon I promise come on let's go get your aunt Abby." He says standing up with her in his arms. He turns her around for she could rest her head on his shoulder. "Why Uncle McGee sleep on couch. " She mumbles into his neck. _

"_Because, your aunt Abby is sleeping in your mommy's and daddy's room "He answers which causes her to look at him._

"_Why, Uncle McGee no sleep with Aunt Abby" She asks which cause him to stop in his tracks. "Um…because we cant we are not married. "She crosses her little arms over her chest. Even more confused._

"_Why not married" She asks which made McGee want to jump off a cliff. 'What is with this kid and the word why? She just stares at him waiting for an answer._

"_Because we don't love each other" He answers, the look on her face was the same look he was holding in the look of disbelief._

"_Liar" She says simple staring at him with Tony look when he knows something the others don't._

_He stares at her stun. 'At lease one of us had the courage to say it out loud.' He shakes his head. "I'm not a liar" She sticks out her bottom lip nodding._

"_Uncle McGee liar, Uncle McGee loves aunt Abby" She says smiling while McGee looks at her stun. _

"_Aunt Abby loves Uncle McGee."She says with a satisfied smile nodding when Abby comes out of the room rubbing the sleep out of her eyes. _

"_What's going on…? Mini Tony, why aren't you asleep?" She asks stroking the little girl's hair._

"_She doesn't feel well. She is burning up and her right ear is bugging did Tony and Ziva tell you…" Abby cuts him off._

"_They gave me a list of medications and instruction. Their in Tony's and Ziva's room." She says while walking back into the room with McGee on her six._

_She was sitting on the foot of the bed quietly studying them while the two goes through the medications finding the one they needed._

"_Aunt Abby why Uncle McGee no sleep in here" She asks, Abby freeze looking at McGee for help._

_He leans in by her ear. "Sorry you're on your own. I had my interrogation a few minutes ago and there's no doubt Gibbs rubbing off on her." McGee whispers while patting her on the shoulder before finding the Ibuprofen._

"_Um...Because he snores" McGee glares at her while the little girl giggles._

"_Mommy snores and sleeps with daddy. Daddy snores and sleeps with mommy." She clarifies with a smile. While McGee measures out the medication. _

"_We can't "Abby says which cause Kate to shake her head knowingly. "Yes daddy says grown up can sleep together. Daddy little girl cant….Daddy say so…Daddy says No even when I big… never "she informs smiling which cause the two to smile._

_Abby sticks the __thermometer__ in the little girl's mouth.__ "I should have thought of that" He whispers to Abby who smiles._

_McGee grins getting the recommend amount of ibuprofen while Kate just stares at them. Her little wheels turning. _

_Abby takes the __t__hermometer__out of Kate mouth reading it. '102'. She hands the __thermometer__to McGee who knees down handing Kate the medicine. _

"_Here, Drink this. It will make you feel better" She nods taking the cup of medicine shaking her head at the taste. _

"_Thank you" She says tugging at her ear. "We are going to take you to see Ducky later. Okay, Ducky will give you something to make you feel all better Until then lets get you into a bath" Abby informs, She nods extends her arms to her Aunt who smiles picking her up. _

* * *

_Ten minutes later Abby has Kate in her PJ's and meets McGee in Tony's and Ziva's room who had cool compresses to place on her head._

_Abby sets her down in the middle of the bed on the pillows. While McGee places a cool cloth onto Kate's forehead. _

_Abby takes a seat on the corner of the bed while McGee takes a spot on the other side of Kate. "Try to get some sleep it's late "Abby says, Kate shakes her head. "It's early "She corrects, causing McGee to smirk looking at the clock '3:23. _

"_Sorry my mistake, Get some sleep it's early. "She shakes her head again. "Not Tired, Tell me a Story like Daddy's special agent and super ninja story. " McGee and Abby looks at each other with a matching look before looking back at the little girl. "What is that story about? "Abby asks._

_She smiles sadly. "How Daddy met Ima-leh." She answers before looking between the two. "Tell me a story" Abby looks at McGee who was giving her a why me look. _

"_Come on, Uncle McWriter tell us a story." She teases, which causes the Toddler to Giggle he sends her a glare before tucking Kate in._

"_Okay, the Story is called the Probie and the mad scientist…" Abby smirks before lying down next to Kate. The toddler smiles before snuggling closer to her. _

"_A long time ago there was a Probie who was brought to the high counsel to be added to the Gibbs the Great team of Probies. The team was the greatest in all the land and that was no surprised since they had a mad scientist working for them. "She smiles looking at her aunt who was smiling at her Uncle. _

"_Gibbs the great team was the greatest and most feared in all the land. That was no Surprise when the leader was a legend who had every bad guy scared of him" She smiles._

"_From his Might Gibb slap "She answers which causes the two to smile. "Yes, the…Might Gibbs slap, the probie was new. He had just been knighted Probie and was determined to become one of Gibbs the Great loyal probies and work with the mad scientist, Gibbs the great already had two probies working for him, the Jokester Tony, And the fair Catlin, "Abby smiles, thinking about her friend while Kate smiles. _

"_That's my name…Aunt Catlin was brave. "McGee nods smiling "She was very brave like you" She smiles. "The probie had just arrived on the case and needed help from the most brilliant mind in the World the Mad Scientist and all of her children and their Journey begin…."_

_Thirty minutes later_

_McGee had dozed off along with Abby. The little girl looks between them smiling before carefully crawling out of the bed. She covers them has much has she could with the blanket._

_She smiles" Goodnight Uncle McGee And Aunt Abby…Goodnight baby" She says softly before sneaking out of the room with her Tigger._

_She walks into the living room turning on the television and grabs the remote from the coffee Table turning on the DVD Player. Thanks to her father she handles the remote control like a pro. Once she was on the main menu of the DVD she looks around at the empty room._

_She smiles before dashing to her bedroom grabbing her hundred acre woods friends and her Winnie Pooh Blanket. _

_She returns and places them onto the couch before pulling herself up. She covers herself and her friends before starting the movie. She was watching the movie for a few minutes smiling hugging her Tigger tightly she pulls it away for she could look at him. "You can wake up I promise not to tell…." She stares at her toy who remains quiet she kisses him before hugging him tightly. "It's okay I still love you….you got a friend in me" She says, watching the movie. She looks sadly at her parent's spots on the couch which was occupied by Rabbit, Piglet and Pooh. Missing her parents she looks at her Tigger. "I miss Daddy and Ima-leh too."She says softly before returning to the movie._

_She was waken up four hours later by the phone ringing .She rubs her eyes grabbing her uncle phone before answering it. "McGee…" Her grandfather says making her smile. _

_She cuts him off. "Grandpa where are you. Come home" She says sadly. _

"_I can't right now short stack but soon I promise. Where's your uncle McGee? "_

_She smiles "Uncle McGee sleeping with Aunt Abby…Making a baby" She says, the line turns to cricks, she turns around to see her Uncle and Aunt staring at her stun._

* * *

_Thank you for reading. The rest will be up soon. _

_Please Review._

_How will Gibbs reacted to that little Piece of information. _

_Author Note: Thank you Cater rules, Cearra, Dreambug3, Eni01,Hannah1, , Sunnyfeeling and Torontogirl12 for Alerting my story. _

_Thank you Baileybeagle, Black-Fawkes-1, ,Kinonizuka, Stargatesg1973 for Both Alerting and Favoring My story. _

_Thank you Hannah 1 for reviewing my story and thank you Jasper vs Damon for reviewing and favoring my Story. It means a lot you guys I hope you all continued to read and enjoy my story….Until Next time DreamCatcher365 out. _


	3. Explanation and Secrets

_Whoa this was a long Chapter. I hope you all like it. _

_I do Not Own NCIS or Anything Associated with it._

_Thank you all for all the reviews then mean a lot my heart grew ten sizes bigger which made my cardiologist happy too. LOL_

_Thanks for reading and please review._

* * *

_McGee and Abby look at each other before dashing for the phone the little girl stares at them before dodging them running into her parent's room locking the door behind her. _

_She takes a seat on her parents bed Smiling. "Short stack what's going on? "She smiles looking at the door while her Aunt and Uncle were knocking and calling her._

"_Nothing, Aunt Abby and Uncle McGee yelling, don't know why? "She says, once again the line goes to cricks. _

"_Grandpa, can I talk to daddy and Ima-leh" She asks._

"_Sorry, Short stack not right now, but I'll make sure they call has soon has they can. How are you?" She looks sadly at her laps. _

"_Feel bad, my ear hurts. Uncle McGee and Aunt Abby are taking me to Grandpa ducky. "She says when McGee opens the door._

"_Uncle McGee and Aunt Abby down making baby, Want to talk to grandpa?" She says sweetly while McGee grabs his chest feeling like he was having a minor heart attack Abby passes the poor man feeling a little lightheaded._

"_Mini Tony can I have the phone" Kate smiles nodding. "Aunt Abby wants to talk to you bye me love you and miss you "She says while the two prepare themselves. _

"_I love you too short stack and I miss you too, Hope you feel better and I'll be home soon" She smiles before handing her aunt the phone._

"_Gibbs how's the case" She asks innocently, while McGee was staring at her. _

"_Abs I don't like hearing statements from My Two year old granddaughter about you and elf lord making a baby…" She cuts him off. _

"_Gibbs nothing…"He cuts her off. "Abs put on McGee I don't have a lot of time we will talk about this when I get back to NCIS" She sighs handing McGee the phone he shallows hard before taking the phone from her. _

"_Yeah Boss, How's Paris and Tony and Ziva" McGee asks, staring at the little girl._

"_Their fine, Elf Lord I need you to decrypted the files I sent to you….And McGee If I hear again from Kate that you and Abby are making a baby. I will Deal with you the same way most dog Owners do when they dogs don't behave in heat…Understood McGee" McGee shallows hard. "Understood boss but nothing…." Gibbs Cuts him off. _

"_I will deal with you and Abby when I get back home...remember what I said McGee" Gibbs says before hanging up the phone. McGee rubs his face before turning to his god daughter who was smiling. _

"_Kit Kat why did you answer my phone and why did you tell Gibbs we were making a baby" He scolds feeling he has a target on his back with Abby on his side tapping her foot waiting for answer. _

"_Me Try helping uncle McGee Grandpa no like Uncle McGee no answer phone rule two… "She holds her two fingers up sadly melting the two who were trying to stay strong._

"_Uncle McGee And Aunt Abby did make a baby" She says happily before running up to Abby hugging her legs before placing her Hands on Abby flat Stomach. _

"_Baby McGee hello" She says smiling McGee and Abby looks at each other. Abby kneels down to her level._

"_Mini Tony, Uncle McGee and I are not having a baby" Abby says softly. Kate smiles at her._

"_Yes Baby" She touches Abby stomach smiling._

_McGee gets down to her level. "No baby Kit Kat" She looks between the two giggling._

"_Uncle McGee and Aunt Abby don't know where babies come from." The two rub their necks. "Yes we do and we are not having a baby" Kate looks at them Confessed. "Why " _

"_Because we didn't do the thing that makes a baby" McGee informs while Abby nods. Kate tilts her head. _

"_What's the thing that makes a baby" She asks which causes the two to freeze both looking at each other for help. They Both shake their head not wanting to take the lead, That's the last thing they need is having her telling her parents and grandfather what her Uncle and Aunt taught her while they were away._

"_Um sleep" McGee says before looking at Abby who nods her head smiling. Kate crosses her arms over her chest. _

"_Uncle McGee and Aunt Abby Did sleep" Abby nods "yes but…Um Uncle McGee cant sleep the right way to make a baby…the thing that makes him sleep the right way is sick…It doesn't work" McGee Glares at her while Abby just avoids his Glare. _

_Kate looks up sadly at McGee. "Uncle McGee can't be a daddy" She hugs him. McGee glares at Abby who shrugs her shoulder giving him apologetic smile. _

"_Yes I can I just have to go to the doctor. " He says with a force smile glaring at Abby who smiles at him for taking one for the team the little girl smiles. _

"_Grandpa ducky can help you…So no baby" The two nods._

"_No baby Sweetie." She nods sadly. McGee smiles at her._

"_Come on let's go to the diner and get you those waffles you like so much." Her face lights up nodding. _

"_Come on then lets get you dress" Abby says grabbing the little girl's hand. she kiss McGee on the cheek before Mouthing sorry. He nods 'she never said I was sick when we were together" He thinks to himself before going to get dress. _

* * *

_Abby smiles at McGee who was cutting Kate waffles into little pieces. _

"_Thank you Uncle McGee" She says, before taking a bite of fruit while looking between her uncle and aunt a small smile appearing on her lips before looking back at her food. _

_The waitress comes to filling McGee cup of Coffee._

"_Here you go…Aren't you the cutest little girl" Kate smiles leaning into her uncle shyly the two smiles at the little girl. _

"_Say thank you Kit Kat "McGee says, the little girl smiles. " Thank you" She says before bury herself further into her uncle. _

_The waitress smiles "Your Daughter is adorable "She comments, Kate smiles looking between the two. "She not are daughter she our niece "McGee answers, the waitress smiles. _

"_Yeah, Uncle McGee cant do the thing that makes a baby…My Grandpa Ducky is going to give him something to fix it right Aunt Abby" She informs while McGee Ears go bright red. Abby looks down at her food trying her hardest not to laugh. _

_McGee looks at the waitress who smiles uncomfortable. "I can you know nothing is wrong with…" She raises a hand giving him a force smile. "It's none of my business…Um I got to go there are tables waiting "She says before walking away. Abby finally let's go of her laughter while McGee glares at her. _

_Kate looks at her uncle Confused. "What's wrong Uncle McGee…"she touches her cheek feeling the heat that was coming off of his cheek._

"_Fever, No worry Grandpa can fix that too" She says before returning to her food Abby smirks. "Yeah, Timmy don't worry Ducky can fix it …It must of Happen recently because when you were with me you never had to go ducky" She says giving him a wink before returning to her food. McGee ears get redder while he sports a Goofy smile before returning to his food. _

* * *

_Abby and McGee left Kate in the Squad room with Palmer while they go through the stuff Gibbs sent them. Palmer smiles at the child who was staying at him bored._

"_So How you been" Palmer asks taking a seat on Tony's Desk while Kate was on His chair._

"_Fine, where grandpa ducky" She asks _

"_He on his way in …So what do you want to do" She smiles at the man _

"_Can we play a game? "Palmer smiles _

"_Of Course I'm you fun uncle. what you want to play. "She smiles looking around the place _

"_Hide and Seek" He shakes his head _

"_I don't know about that game" She gives him puppy dog eyes making him cave in._

"_Okay, I'll Count to Ten "She smiles when her uncle closes his eyes and started to count. She runs to the elevator sneaking in with another agent who didn't notice the little girl she smiles using her ninja skills following the man into the director office before she sneaks pass the Director into his office before the door closed. _

_She hides under his desk; while covering her mouth to prevent any giggles from escaping knowing her uncle gremlin would never find her under the desk. She curls up into a ball waiting to see if her uncle would find her. _

_Palmer Searches everywhere for the little girl but no lucky his heart was pounding out of his chest "Kate you win come out this is not funny" He calls when McGee, Abby and Ducky walks off of the Elevator. "Kate please your parents are going to kill me…Please!" The three walk up to him. _

"_Where is Mini Tony" Abby hisses while the man gulps at her glare. "I don't know we were playing Hide and seek …She really good" Abby grabs him by the collar. "You Played Hide and Seek with Ziva daughter" He scratches his head thinking about it. _

"_Bad Idea huh" McGee glares at the man._

" _you think…I swear if anything happens to her I will hurt you more then Tony and Ziva would and that's saying a lot" McGee threats while Ducky Puts a Hand on Abby's and McGee's shoulder. _

" _Before you Burn Mr. Palmer at the Stake lets find Miss Catlin….Mr. Palmer just for your knowledge I would have been the first to light fire to you. " He informs while Palmer nods. _

"_I'll pull up the security tapes "McGee informs before moving to his desk with the other right behind him. " I'll Call security" Abby says while dialing the number._

* * *

_Kate fall asleep so she didn't notice the director had return. He takes a seat at his desk dropping his toothpick he reaches down and sees sleeping beauty._

_He gentle shakes her. She smiles thinking it her uncle. "Aww, Uncle Gremlin found me" She says before crawling out seeing it was the director. _

_The man leans back into his chair with his toothpick hanging from the corner of his mouth. Not amused. _

_She stands up rubbing hands nervously before a smile appeared on her lips. "Director the best at hide and seek…"The corner of his lip twitch up._

"_Sorry me hide in here…"She apologies looking down at the floor with hurt eyes which was getting to the man of stone._

"_It alright, But you can't play in here Understood. " She nods smiling. _

"_Why, Director has a toothpick in his mouth…everyday "He chuckles at her question before leaning down to her level._

" _Because it helps me think" She smiles. "Like Winnie Pooh thinking spot. "She asks which earns her a smile._

"_Something, like that "She smiles seeing a picture of him and his family. _

"_You miss them" She asks he looks at her confused until he follows her line of vision back to the picture of his family. "Yes, every moment I am away from them." He answers, she nods sadly. _

"_Me miss Daddy, Ima-leh and grandpa too" She says softly which was killing the man. _

"_I'm sorry to hear that but I had to send them because…."She cuts him._

"_Because Ima-leh, Daddy and Grandpa the best. To catch bad guys" She answers, he smiles standing up before he scopes her up heading out of his office._

_She giggles. "You're a special little girl for understanding others would have said I was just being mean. "She shakes her head smiling._

"_No mean Director no yell at me." She says which makes the director smile. 'Was I just suckered 'He thinks to himself walking down the stairs seeing the four around a computer all of them yelling at each._

_ Once he places her down, He clears his throat causing everyone to turn around. They all let out a sign of relieve seeing the little girl._

_She charges to her grandfather who leans down and scopes her up. "My Dear we have been worried sick…This reminds me…" She was smiling but her grandfather story was cut off by her uncle. _

"_Kit Kat" He scolds making her burying her head into her grandfather neck. _

"_Kit Kat "She slowly turns herself to face him. _

"_Yes, Uncle McGee" She answers softly seeing her uncle upset. _

"_What have we told you about run off" He scolds she looks down wounded. He was fighting off the urge to just cave in and tell her it's was okay. Abby gives him a small smile seeing his struggle with her heart still going a hundred miles per hour from the thought of not finding her or something happen to her. _

"_Answer me Kit Kat" He uses his finger to tilt her chin for she could be looking at him. She had on the eyes he saw back at the airport which was breaking his little Timmy heart. Abby eyes were getting glossing seeing the tears forming in her goddaughter eyes. _

"_Not to because a bad person can get me and not to because can get lost. Me sorry Uncle McGee don't be mad" Tears start to fall. Ducky looks at the poor man who had pain in his eyes seeing his niece Cry. _

_McGee gathers him in his arms. "I'm not mad kit Kat just got scared I don't want anything to happen to you " She looks at him while he wipes the tears from her cheeks. The rest stare at them with aww looks. _

_Abby smiles wiping tears from her cheek. "Okay, If something happen to you I don't know what I will do" He says, _

_She gives him a small smile. "Because me Uncle McGee's little Kit Kat" She says softly._

_He smiles nodding. "Yes, because you're my little Kit Kat" He kisses her forehead before hugs her tightly. _

"_Love you Uncle McGee "She mumbles into his neck. "Love you too Kit Kat" He says before kissing the top of her head. _

"_Mini Tony promise me you will never do that again...we were so scared and we were going to torch Palmer and send him up the river…My heart is beating super fast… not even me having twelve cafpow got my heart beating this fast…" McGee Smiles switching arms with Abby. Kate hugs her tightly._

"_Me Sorry, promise never do it again." Abby smiles hugging her tightly thanking god they didn't loose her. _

"_It's okay come on lets have Grandpa Ducky seeing if he can make you feel all better. " She smiles nodding everyone turns around to see the Director was still there. _

"_Director…"Leon cuts McGee off. _

"_Just don't let it happen again…I'm sure I wont be able to punish you like agent David or agent DiNozzo…and bring Catlin up tomorrow at three. "He instructs before walking up stairs back to his office" They all look at the little girl who smiles. _

"_Come on Miss Caitlin lets get you checked out. "Ducky says,_

_McGee and Abby were waiting nervously to the side while Ducky examines Kate. Ducky looks at them smirking. "You two remind me of Tony and Ziva when they brought Caitlin to me for the first time when she was teething" Ducky informs while checking the little girls ears who was smiling._

"_Oh my world that some rosy ear my Dear…She is going to need Antibiotics and just keep doing what you have been doing to keep down the fever." He smiles before looking at the two. They nod._

_McGee helps Kate down from the desk. "Come on Kit Kat lets go get your antibiotics while aunt Abby does her magic" She nods grabbing her Uncle hand. _

_She waves to her family walking into the elevator. "Our Timothy seems to be filling into the father role quiet nicely." Abby smiles at Ducky statement nodding. _

* * *

_McGee picked up Kate's Antibiotics and stop at the coffee shop. He was in line holding Kate's tiny hand. _

"_Hi, what can I get for you "The waitress asks smiling "Hello, can I please get a large Mocha Cappuccino and small hot chocolate?" She smiles at him. _

"_Sure coming right up "McGee picks up Kate and places her on his hip while she rests her head on his shoulder. _

_The woman comes back with his ordering smiling while McGee slid his card. _

"_She's adorable …What is it a daddy and his little girl's day out" She asks while Kate stares at the woman not liking the way she was looking at her uncle. _

"_No she my niece I'm watching her while her parents are away" McGee asks while picking up his order. _

"_That's sweet and it looks like she's in good hands I wouldn't mind spending an afternoon with you" she says brushing her hair behind her ear. Kate glares at woman while her uncle just smiles._

"_Aunt Abby waiting" Kate announces, while glaring at the woman._

_McGee smiles" Thank you, I got to run" She smiles at the agent "I'll see you next time" She back up a little when she sees the little girl sending her daggers._

_McGee opens the car door helping Kate inside._

_She gives him a look. "Kit Kat what's wrong why are you mad "She pouts before climbing into her seat, He bulks her up._

"_Come on Kit Kat what's wrong "She glares at him before looking away._

"_Uncle McGee Bad" She says,_

_He sighs "Why am I bad kit Kat" She looks down at her hands. "The lady not Aunt Abby" His eyes widen mouthing oh._

"_Kit Kat I was just being nice….we were just…Your two and we are having this conversation. "He says taking the seat next to her in defeat. _

"_Why, "She asks softly he looks at her "why not with aunt Abby" He sighs shaking his head. _

"_I don't know Kit Kat…Can you keep a secret "She nods smiling. "Rule number four" He smiles nodding.  
"Yes number four. I do love your aunt Abby…but I don't think she wants to be like your mommy and daddy "She frowns a little shaking her head. _

"_Aunt Abby does…Uncle McGee has to tell her "She says smiling McGee sighs. _

"_I can't "she thinks about it for a few minutes before a smile appears on her lips._

"_Fine Tell her your sorry….Like Daddy does when he does something bad" McGee looks at her with a raise brow " How do I do that and what I'm I sorry for " She just smiles" sorry for keeping a secret and …"_

* * *

_Abby had just fished up for the day sending everything she found to the three she was getting her stuff when the two walk in she turns around to see McGee with a hand behind his back she looks down at Kate who was copying her uncle position. _

"_What are you two hiding? "She smiles walking over to them. They look at each other before pulling out flowers from behind their backs. Abby eyes widen a huge grin on her face. _

_McGee hands her the bouquet of Black roses and Baby breath, she smiles when Kate gives her two single black roses._

"_Thank you! What are they for?" She asks before hugging them both tightly. She smiles at the two waiting for explanation while taking a quick smell of her roses. _

"_I'm sorry, "He says which causes her to look at him confused._

"_Why are you sorry McGee? "He looks at Kate before turning back to her smiling._

"_I'm sorry for keeping a secret from you "She raises a brow._

"_What's the secret Timmy" He smiles looking at his wing child._

"_Uncle McGee can't tell that's why Uncle McGee sorry" She nods before turning to her goddaughter. _

"_What are your flowers for?" Kate smiles at her uncle. _

"_Me Sorry for keeping Uncle McGee secret" Abby smiles turning to McGee" So Kate knows…when do I get to know " She asks he places a kiss on her forehead._

"_Soon I promise…Let get go home" Abby nods grabbing her things. McGee settles Kate on his hip before he wraps an arm around Abby walking into the elevator he smiles at the image his mind wondering what it would be like…Soon very soon. _

_Abby smiles at McGee.' When will the light go on' she thinks to herself while the little girls eyes were lighted up like the forth of July. _

* * *

_Abby and McGee finish tucking Kate into Bed. He was heading to the couch._

_She bites her bottom lip. "Timmy it makes no sense for you to hurt you back when there is plenty room...Come on Timmy come to bed" He looks at her not knowing what to do. She smiles before walking over grabbing his hand leading him to the bedroom._

_She smiles at him "Timmy, we are friends come on just get some Sleep" She says before climbing into bed. McGee smiles moving to the other side of the bed before climbing under the covers_

_She smiles at him "Goodnight McGee" She says before snuggling closer to his chest he smiles back at her while he wraps his arms around her._

" _Goodnight abs" She smiles closing her eyes._

"_I love you Abby" he mumbles to himself before closing his eyes, Kate smiles peaking her head in before running back to her room. Flickers of light finally coming through, but we still are waiting on the light show._

* * *

_Thank you all for reading _

_Please Review_

_What does the director want with Kate at three tomorrow _

_Author note: Thank you KinOnizuka, KrisShannon, Stargatesg1973, MindFullofStories 'love your user name' Jasper vs Damon, ToronTogirl12, Guest, And DBZFan777 for reviewing My heart kind of stop a little when I saw all the reviews. It means a lot._

_Also thank you to My New Follows _

_Grumpirah,KrisShannon, PetiteVixen , Refa Number one fan, x-xTwisted Nightmarex-x_

_Thank you Ashley958, MindFullofStories and Krishannon. Thank you all it means a lot until next time DreamCatcher out! _


	4. What a Little Water can do

_Thank you all for the reviews…I have to admit they are addicting . _

_Thanks for reading _

_I Do not own NCIS and Associated. _

* * *

_McGee and Abby were asleep when they hear Kate Crying. McGee jumps up in a heartbeat with Abby right on his tail. They run into the little girl's room seeing her fighting the sheets tears rolling down her cheeks still asleep far away from counting sheep._

_McGee gently shakes her. "Kit Kat wake up you're having a bad dream. " The little girl opens her eyes panting tears still streaming down her cheeks. She extends her arms to him._

_He scopes her up. "Ima-leh and Daddy no come back." She mumbles through her tears. McGee rubs her back soothe her while Abby strokes the little girl's hair._

"_Kit Kat it was just a bad dream. Nothing is going to happen to your mommy and daddy. Okay. " He says, she shakes her head looking at him. _

_Her eyes stain by her tears. "Yes, your Uncle McGee is right. Your mommy is like a ninja she won't let anything happen to your daddy and your daddy won't let anything happen to your mommy." Abby informs softly while the little girl calms herself. _

_McGee smiles "See your mommy and Daddy will be fine…and they have Grandpa Gibbs will he let anything happen to them." McGee says, she shakes her head knowing her grandfather won't let anything happen to her parents. _

"_See come on, lets go wash your face and then me and Uncle McGee will tell you a story and tuck you into bed." Abby says before reaching out for the little girl. She goes to her aunt burying her head into Abby neck. _

_Twenty minutes later Kate was fast asleep dreaming about The Ninja and The Special agent helping The mad scientist and The Probie…who had just received a Might Gibbs slap for something. _

_Abby and McGee smiles at the tiny smile that was on the little girls face they both places a kiss on her forehead before going back to their room. _

_McGee Climbs into bed looking up at the ceiling lost in thought. Abby snuggles up closer to him. "In the words of Tony, penny for your McThought" He turns over on his side to face her._

"_I hate seeing her that way…I don't know why people need to have nightmares. " He says softly. She gives a small smile. _

"_I hate seeing her like that too…But we have nightmares to make us think about what we care about most and how they can be taken away…You know for we will never take it for granted." He nods. _

" _McGee have you ever had a nightmare? " She asks her light green eyes staring into his greens. "Many Abby" She nods._

"_What was the one that scared you the most about?" She asks, he thinks about it looking at her, He pushes a stray of hair that falls into her eyes behind her ear. _

"_Losing you…"Her eyes widen._

_He panics "And the team" She kiss him on the cheek. "That's one of mine…you know losing you …and the team…"he smiles. " Don't worry I will never let that happen Timmy" She says before wrapping her arm around him he smiles before wrapping his around her._

"_Me either Abby…Goodnight" She smiles looking at the clock on the nightstand by him.2:34 "Good Moring Timmy, "He closes his eyes. _

_She smiles staring at him for a minute. "I love you McGee and I made a mistake…I don't want causal" She mumbles to herself before closing her eyes. _

* * *

_Abby and McGee was in her lab working on the stuff Gibbs Send them that morning bringing the three closing to solving the case. While Kate was with Palmer under the supervision of Ducky of course which cause Kate to Apologizing to her Uncle Gremlin for making everyone put him on probation. _

_McGee looks at the Clock '2:55" He stops what he was doing. _

"_I'll be back, Abs" She looks at the clock seeing the time._

"_What do you think Leon wants? "She asks knowing she was the only one that was allowed to call the director by his first name._

_McGee Shrugs his Shoulders. "I don't know, But…Kit Kat has a way with people" He says which makes her smirk nodding. _

"_Okay, when your done bring her down. I'm almost done I was thinking I'll leave early and you can met us at the apartment for I can cook dinner and teach her the periodic table" He nods laughing._

"_She will be the only two year old ready for Chemistry 301 " She smiles before walking over to McGee placing a kiss on his cheek. _

"_You better believe it Timmy…hurry your going to be later for Leon" He nods before kissing her forehead rushing to the elevator. She smiles before returning back to work. 'I love Chemistry and history' she thinks to herself. _

_McGee carries Kate into the Director office. "Hello Director "Leon look up from his paperwork singling them over._

"_Please, Settle Caitlin Down on the chair and go to MTAC there is a call waiting for you "Leon orders, _

_McGee looks unsure. "Um…I'm Sure another…"Leon Cuts him off. _

"_I am not feeding her to the wolves' agent McGee and my order wasn't up for debate" Leon informs _

_McGee nods. "I understand Director But Tony and Ziva put me in charge of Kate…" Leon stares at the man while Kate just smiles at the director nodding,_

"_And she's not an agent so I don't have to follow an order that has to do with…"Kate cuts her uncle off. _

"_Its okay Uncle McGee me Stay and talk to director. "The Director smiles at the man who match Gibbs tone of voice._

"_I Understand your concern I assure you she's in good hands…And Agent David And Dinozzo Left their daughter in excellent care, But if you do that again when it's a order I do assign to you that has nothing to do with miss dinozzo you will be removed. " Leon says. McGee nods before placing Kate down. _

"_I'll be back. Soon Kit Kat "He says before kissing the top of her head. With that he walks out of the room. _

_The Director smiles getting up from his seat he leans against the front of his desk. "You seem to give everyone courage." She smiles before shrugging her shoulders._

"_Daddy says it's because me special" The director chuckles. _

"_I Think that's true and I think Gibbs is rubbing off on you because your uncle was more scared they you are" She smiles studying the man with her grandfather expression when he's in interrogation._

"_Me no scared director nice. Why me here?" The Director smiles leaning down to her level. _

"_Because I'm intrusting you with something no other person outside of our wall have seen. Can I trust you to keep this secret? "She gives him her father cheeky smile. _

"_Me can keep the secret. " The director gives her a smile. _

* * *

_McGee walks into MTAC rubbing his neck. He looks up at the screen smiling when Tony and Ziva appear. _

"_McFillIn I miss you and your McGee Humor. " Tony says looking a little tired._

" _It's been two days and I still don't miss your nicknames. How are you Ziva?" Ziva gives him a smile._

"_I'm fine, McGee. I have just been stuck in a hotel room with Tony." She informs, Tony smirks._

"_Ziva don't brag…That's My Job..." She back hands his stomach while rolling her eyes. "Have you been able to decrypted the rest of the files McGee" Ziva asks, he gives her a little smile. _

"_I am working on the last three they will be done has soon has I can…So we can bring you two home" Ziva smiles at the word home nodding._

"_Thank you McGee" She says, _

"_How's My Ninja. Gibbs told us she not feeling well" Tony asks concern, McGee looks at the two who had on identical concern expressions._

"_She's fine she has an ear infection and had a fever…"Ziva cuts him off._

"_Abby found the medication alright…."McGee cuts her off._

"_Yes, Ziva and we alternated between the two medications every four hours…."Tony cuts off McGee" Did you guys give her a bath and put a cool wash cloth on her forehead to help bring the fever down. "Tony informs McGee smiles nodding. _

"_Yes, we did…She's fine I promise" The two smile at their friend._

" _Aww our Little McProbie is growing up…How does It feel" McGee smiles ._

"_It feels great…and it scares me …Like last night Kate had a nightmare."He was cut of by the two asking the same question._

"_IS she okay? "McGee gives them a reassuring smile. _

"_She's fine she had a dream you guys didn't come back …Me and Abby calmed her down Told her a story and she drifted back to sleep…I hated I couldn't…" The man was stumbling to finish his sentence. _

"_Protect her from it or prevent it welcome to being a Dad" Tony informs his friend with a smile. Ziva nods smiling watching McGee smile. _

"_I don't know about that…Your lucky you two. She's an amazing little girl" The two smiles at their friend._

"_Thank you McGee, and we know "Ziva replies missing her daughter and hated she couldn't be there to console her daughter. _

"_Yeah ,Thanks McUncle, and I will return the favor when the time comes…Where is Kate… with Abby?" Tony asks He shakes his head. _

_Ziva smiles "Ducky has her then" McGee shakes his head again Tony looks confused._

"_Gremlin" McGee looks away._

"_Where's my Daughter McGee" Ziva asks, staring at the man._

"_With the Director" Tony and Ziva J aw drops. _

"_Why is my Ninja with the leech that survives on destroying the happiness of another who…" He was cut off By Ziva who hits him when she sees the Director._

"_Is that right agent DiNozzo" Leon asks walking out of the shadows. _

_Tony twitches. "No sir, that's what others may think but not me because you're…"He was cut off by his daughter who runs over to her uncle who looks at her surprised before picking her up._

"_Director Nice right daddy, Daddy say that everyday right Ima-leh "Tony and Ziva smiles at their daughter their faces lighting up. "That's right Ninja" _

_The Director smirks. "I give you a few minutes before I suck the happiness from you" He says before walk out the door._

"_Again others not me…Hey Ninja, you okay" Tony asks his daughter._

_She nods smiling. " Me fine , My ear hurts but grandpa Ducky gave me something to make me feel better…Uncle McGee and Aunt Abby take care of me. " She informs with a smile resting her head on her uncle shoulder. Tony smiles when he sees McGee places a kiss on the top of her head. He admits he was feeling a little jealously that he couldn't be there with her_

_Ziva smiles "Have you been having fun with your uncle McGee and aunt Abby?" Ziva asks her daughter. _

_She smiles nodding. " Me and Aunt Abby Painted uncle McGee face…" Tony smirks along with Ziva. "I want pictures Ninja "She nods her head before continuing. " And watched a movie…Me played hide and seek with Uncle Gremlin, Uncle McGee got sad because he no find me" Tony and Ziva glares at McGee their jaws six inches to low to consider it normal. _

"_What!" _

_Kate smiles at her parents. "It okay, me came out of hiding…me won…and Uncle McGee and Aunt Abby told me the thing you have to do to make a baby" McGee felt his heart about to explode from the glares he was getting from his friends. _

"_Me thought Uncle McGee and Aunt Abby made a baby…but no uncle McGee cant his thing is broken has to go to the doctor to fix it."Tony and Ziva were speechless._

"_Tony, Ziva it's not what it sounds like" McGee tries to defend but Kate cuts him off. _

"_Daddy, Ima-leh I miss you…Come home please "She says sadly which breaks her parent's heart. Tony feels a lump in his throat seeing tears start to form in his daughter eyes. Ziva was doing her best to keep her composer. _

" _Little one we miss you too, so much but we have to get the bad guys for they wont hurt anyone anymore…I'm sorry I cant come home tonight but soon and Little one nothing is going to happen to daddy or Ima-leh I promise" Kate nods tears rolling down her cheeks. _

"_Ninja don't cry, we will be home soon and we are going to have a movie marathon that will drive your mommy nuts" Kate giggles nodding. _

"_I miss you ninja…." Tony looks over at the agent who was singling to wrap it up. _

"_We have to go , Bye Ninja I love you…No more bad dreams okay we are fine" She nods smiling holding back her tears" _

"_Bye, little one I love you and I'll keep my promise" Ziva says sadly._

_Kate nods "Me Love Daddy and Ima-leh too. Bye Daddy, Ima-leh" Kate waves to her parents who smile at their daughter. _

"_McBabyMaker , Take care of her and we will discuss everything else when Ziva and I get home." Tony informs using the same tone Gibbs used on him. Ziva nods before waving to her daughter when the video cuts. Kate rests her Head on his shoulder while they walk out to find Abby waiting by the door._

"_Me talked to Ima-leh and Daddy "She says excitedly. Abby looks at McGee's face which was the face of a dead man walking "I can tell. McGee you okay" _

"_Yeah, I 'm just wondering if Gibbs and the two are comparing notes you know for my interrogation slash execution "She giggles before hugging him. _

* * *

_Abby and Kate were in the kitchen listening to Jazz music while making Dinner. McGee walks into the kitchen smiling seeing Abby and Kate dancing along with the music. _

_He stays quiet leaning against the wall. Kate turns around seeing her Uncle. She smiles waving him over while her Aunt was still moving to the rhythm holding her hands out like she was dancing with another person._

_McGee smiles before sliding in taking the spot of her imaginary dance partner she smiles while dancing with him. They dance for a little while before pulling away. _

"_You're a very good dancer Timmy" He smiles bashfully._

_Kate smiles at him. "How's was your day with Aunt Abby. " McGee asks while picking up the little girl. _

_She smiles. "Fun, Iron has atom…"McGee Smiles "atomic" McGee states She nods smiling. "Atomic Number 26 and symbol is Fe" She says proudly McGee smiles._

"_That's very good, do you know the mass "She gives him a smug look. "Fifth-five…" Abby nods proudly while McGee looks at her amazed. _

"_Point eight hundredths forty sevenths. " She finishes with a smile. "That's the exact mass…Abby you couldn't round it for her. "Abby shakes her head while grabbing the pot moving it carefully onto the table._

" _No, that's not the way to teach children. Kate is it stable or unstable "McGee looks at Kate who thinks about it before smiling._

"_Stable" She answers before McGee places her in her booster seat at the table. "That is amazing, Abby one day you're going to have her working in your Lab" Abby smiles placing a Bowl of Jambalaya on the table letting it cool down for Kate. _

"_That's a beautiful dream of mine, Timmy" Abby replies, which makes McGee smile._

"_Me want to be a mad Scientist like Aunt Abby when me get big" McGee smiles while Abby shrieks before rushing over hugging her goddaughter who giggles._

"_Two mad scientists…Umm Can Ncis Handle that especially if the new Mad scientist is Tony and Ziva daughter "Kate smiles nodding her head. _

"_I'll start teaching you everything. Tomorrow's lesson will be on DNA and how we use it to solve cases "Kate nods smiling while McGee smirks._

"_Tony and Ziva are going to be glad to hear their daughter already has a career" McGee says, has Abby places a bowl in front of him. _

"_Thank you abs" She winks at him before taking a seat at the table. _

_The three finish their dinner. "That is the best Jambalaya I ever had thank you "Abby smiles at McGee. _

"_Thank you, always the happy costumer…it's all because of my assistant "McGee smiles at the little girl. _

"_Thank you Kit Kat" She smiles "welcome "She says before dashing out of the kitchen to her room. The two smile at each other. _

* * *

_McGee was cleaning up the kitchen while Abby went to check on Kate. _

_Abby comes back smiling "She out like a light…But I have a feeling she will be up soon because we promised a movie" Abby announces before walking over to McGee._

"_Timmy I got them "Abby says before trying to grab the plates from him. " No, abs you cooked I'll wash "He says before dodging her and walks over to the sink._

"_I see Mini Tony taught you some ninja skills" Abby says before walking over to him. "Yes, she did and I'm not afraid to use them." Abby smirks before trying to bump McGee out of the way of the sink. But he stood his ground._

"_Not going to happen abs, "Abby nod, before picking up the sprayer aiming it at him. "Don't abs"She smirks "not going to happen, Timmy" She says before spraying him in the face she laughs. She drops the sprayer before backing up. _

"_Abs" _

"_Yes Timmy "She asks, He gives her a little smile. _

"_Run" He says before stepping forward. She takes her off running before he chases her around the living room._

_He catches her by the waist "Let me go McGee" He laughs before dropping her onto the couch. She giggles while he climbs on top of her._

"_Say your sorry" He says before ticking her sides. She laughs shaking her head. "Never" He nods has his fingers attack her sides._

"_Stop Timmy, I can't breathe" She says between giggles._

_Her face turning red McGee stops letting her catch her breath. He leans down bringing his lips inches from hers while brushing the strays of hair out of her eyes. Her hands moves naturally to his chest while locking eyes with him. She brings her lips closer to his until they were going to touch…_

* * *

_I know I am evil for leaving it like that but I couldn't help it. _

_Thank you all for the reviews. _

_Thank you to my new followers: Flissyfish, Gela1, Quintessential Queen of Hearts and SweetestSerenity _

_Thank you to Isaura McGeek for favoriting my story. _

_Thank you for the reviews: KrisShannon, KinOnizuka , JdnHwke169, MindFullofStories, and Torontogirl12. _

_I Just want to say thank you…and Keep them coming you guys it means a lot and while it makes me write faster…No lie I finished this chapter in two hours because my heart was singing. LoL I am glad you guys are liking my story. Until next time. DreamCatcher365 out. _


	5. Enough

_Hello everyone I am sorry about that cliffy, has a reader I find it cruel and uncalled for, but has a writer all I can think about are my evil chuckles while my fingers glide across the keys…So I am sorry….No I'm not…Yes I am!_

_Thanks for reading and for alerting my stories. _

_Thank you all for the reviews._

_I do not own NCIS and Anything Associated with it._

_Thanks for reading and Please review. _

* * *

_She brings her lips closer to his until they were going to touch, both of them bringing their lips the extra centimeter for their lips would melt together. 'God I have missed you abs" He thinks to himself. _

_Kate sneaks up to the couch witnessing the scene. She smiles before sneaking back to her room the movie could wait. _

_If only everyone else was has kind. McGee's phone rings causing the two pull apart. He removes himself from her before answering the phone._

"_Yes Boss…. I'll work on it Tonight… I'm leaving right now…It will be done tonight….No your not interrupting anything. Boss Kate…Got it" McGee hangs up the phone and puts it back in his pocket he turns to Abby. _

"_Umm, they found new information…."She raises a hand._

"_Be careful…and about what just…" She was stumbling on her words; she didn't know what to say the lines that she uses to avoid the truth were becoming harder to come up with this time around. He bites his cheek. 'This one is going to killing me" _

"_Abby we were just messing around, we kissed it didn't change anything we are still friends, But I think its best I just crash on the Couch tonight." she forces a smile nodding. _

"_I think so Timmy, I mean it be careful" She kisses him on the cheek, which was the last blow he need to go flat line. _

"_I will, Lock up and call me if you need anything" He says while putting on his jacket when Kate runs to him. _

"_Where Uncle McGee going" She asks has he scoops her up. "I have to go to NCIS, to do something to help solve the case for your mommy and daddy can come on._

"_She smiles before looking at her aunt. "Me and aunt Abby coming "She asks, he shakes his head before placing a kiss on her forehead. _

"_No, Kit Kat you are going to wait here with your aunt Abby. I'll be back soon, behave and call me if you need anything" He says before placing down. She waves to him while he walks out the door._

"_Bye Uncle McGee" He smiles "Bye Kit Kat, bye abs" He says _

"_Bye Timmy" She says before closing the door. He waits until he hears the door locks before walking to the elevator.' Why, do I always do that" McAbby thinks to themselves. _

* * *

_Abby gave Kate her bath and helped her brush her teeth. The two watched the lion king before she tucked her into bed. Afterwards she goes and gets herself ready for bed. _

_She wriggled into a pair of black short shorts and black tank top underneath one of McGee dress shirts. _

_She was watching T.V when McGee walks in around three thirty. "Hey, abs what are you doing up" He asks taking off his coat. _

_The truth was that she couldn't sleep from what happen early and was waiting up to make show he got home alright. "I was going to sleep, but then this movie came one…I should go to sleep Kate wakes up in like three hours" She says getting up from the couch. He's eyes scan her body. 'God she's killing' she hugs him tightly. "Goodnight McGee …we okay "She mumbles he kiss the top of her head. "We are okay abs, Goodnight" He says, she pulls away and heads to the room. _

_He smiles weakly. 'Has okay has we can be, But it not where I want to be 'He mumbles to himself. _

* * *

_Kate wakes up yarning she smiles while rubbing her eyes before climbing out of bed. She runs into the living room. _

_She was surprised seeing her uncle asleep on the couch causing her to let out a sad sigh. 'So close…Little mermaid…Mulan only took an hour to get happy every after. She glares at the man before going to her parent's room. _

_She enters her parent's room seeing her aunt staring at the ceiling. "Why, Uncle McGee on the couch" She exclaims her aunt looks at her seeing the anger on the little girl's face._

"_Because, he thought it was for the best and so do I…Now come on let's go get you dressed and make you some breakfast." Kate shakes her head climbing onto her parent's bed. _

"_Uncle McGee and Aunt Abby kiss. Me saw …Uncle McGee sleeps with aunt Abby…Only when Aunt Abby don't kiss Uncle McGee is when Uncle McGee sleeps on the couch. That what happens to daddy if mommy doesn't kiss him? Me know me watch movies with daddy when mommy mad. "Abby smiles sadly. _

"_I know, but your uncle and I are not like your mommy and daddy…and that's my fault." She mumbles the last part the little girl hugs her aunt. _

"_Why, Aunt's Abby fault?" She asks, Abby looks sadly at the bed. "Because, Uncle McGee and I were like you mommy and daddy, I got scared and asked him if we could keep things causal…To just be friends." Abby informs before thinking about it. She's having a personal conversation about her relationship with a two year old. _

"_Aunt Abby love Uncle McGee" Kate asks, her aunt nods causing Kate to smile. "Tell Uncle McGee" _

_Abby shakes her head. "I can't…can you keep this a secret "Abby asks, Kate gives a little frown nodding._

"_Me Promise "Abby smiles kissing the top of her head._

"_Thank you" _

"_Aunt Abby should be with Uncle McGee"_

"_I can't we had are chance…I'm sorry Mini Tony but me and your Uncle McGee will never be like your parent's and we will never have a baby" She says, the little girl nods sadly before a little smile appears on her face she looks up at her aunt. _

"_It okay aunt Abby…Uncle McGee can make baby with lady at coffee shop" Abby eyes widen looking at her. "What lady" Kate shrugs her shoulder climbing off the bed. "Me no know her name…Uncle McGee does. " She says walking out of the room. _

_Abby get up from bed walking out of the room to the couch she taps McGee._

_He opens his eyes to see she was upset. "What's wrong Abs" She shakes her head. "Can you sit up for a second" He complies, "What are you..." He was cut off by the stinging from the Gibbs slap Abby gave him. _

"_What was that for? "He asks jumping up from the couch._

_She glares at him. "I don't know. Why don't you go get some coffee and have your mocha queen ice it?"_

_He looks at her confused. "Mocha queen…Oh Kate told you about the woman from the coffee shop. Abs its nothing she was just…wait why did I get hit because some woman flirted with me. We are not…you're jealous"He asks in shock, she rolls her eyes 'hell yeah she was jealous … _

"_No I'm not. Just forget it. "She was walking away. He jumps over the couch and catching her arm. "Oh, no I'm not going to forget it. You just assaulted me because a woman flirted with me are you jealous "He really hopes she says yes, but all he got was a glare that would make the devil trade sides. _

"_No, I am upset that you are supposed to be watching our niece not flirting or making a baby with a random woman" She says pulling herself free from his grip._

"_I wasn't flirting with her and making a baby really, I guess we are having triplets! Wait! I can't because of my problem! "He shouts, Abby rolls her eyes standing in front of him. "No one wants to know about you medical issue Timmy"_

"_You're the one that gave it to me "She glares at him. " I don't want to fight with you abs" She nods looking away "then don't "She answers._

"_This is not going to work, I'll stay with Kate Tomorrow and we will just switch off" Abby nods not meeting his eyes._

_He goes into Tony's and Ziva's room getting his stuff. Kate was looking out of her door her eyes watery. McGee was heading to the door. _

"_Uncle McGee, no go!" She runs over to him wrapping her arms around his legs. McGee sighs looking down at the little girl who eyes were full of tears._

"_Uncle McGee stay" She lets go of his legs. He turns around and drops down onto one knee. Has a few of her tears escape her eyes._

_He wipes them away. "I be back tomorrow, Okay Kit Kat" He kiss her forehead that was her breaking point. Her expression turned cold scary Gibbs cold._

"_No, not okay. Sit on the couch now "She demands, He stares at her._

"_Hey kit Kat…" she shakes her head while pointing to the couch; He sighs before doing what she said. _

_She looks at her aunt. "Sit down too "Abby sighs before taking a seat on the couch away from McGee. Kate climbs up the middle of the couch. She looks at her aunt noticing the distance she was away from her and McGee. _

"_Closer, please aunt Abby" Abby gives her a little smile before moving closer to the little girl._

"_Is this okay, "Kate smiles looking between the two. "Yes, it okay" She says before Gibb slapping both of them. She climbs off the couch standing in front of them. _

"_What was that for? "McAbby asks_

_She gives them a disapproving look. "For being bad, me tired…me can't keep secrets anymore" She says which makes the two eyes widen._

"_Me no like Uncle McGee and Aunt Abby mad at each other .It hurts my heart" She says sadly which causes the two to look guilt at the floor. _

"_Kit Kat"_

"_Mini Tony "_

"_No, Probie and Mad scientist this close happy ever after" She says holding her hands close together where only a piece of paper could fit though. Abby and McGee looks at each before staring back to the little girl. _

"_Honey…" Kate cuts off Abby. _

" _Me, no keeping secrets no more…Aunt Abby tell uncle McGee secret…Uncle McGee tell aunt Abby secret, or me tell the secrets to aunt Abby and uncle McGee ." They look at the little girl with pleading eyes she shakes her head waiting for them. _

"_Kit Kat we are the adults you're..." She cuts him off. "Five four three two one…" _

* * *

_Thank you: EMT1215, LunaEvanna for alerting my stories, _

_Thank you: LunaEvanna LongBottom, KrisShannon , Grunpirah, Tonrontogirl, gela1, MindFullofStories and Isaura McGeek 'Yeah, I am mentioning you again. 'For reviewing_

_Thank you Hungergamespettalover for alerting my story, Reviewing, adding me to your favorite and author alert. _

_Again it means a lot to me. _

_I know you hate me I kind of hate myself…But then I know what's going to happen so I forgive myself and I buy myself something pretty. Thanks for the reviews and the alerts. You guys make me smile… like the sunny forget the rain, fall out of bed, Dizzy in my head, every review drives me wild, oh you make me smile…and that my dear readers Is a result of lack of sleep…DreamCatcher365 out. _


	6. Someone finally changed the bulbs

_Wow this was a long one….and I kind of finished it yesterday, but was stuck at school so sorry. Thanks everyone for reviewing. I was very happy with the last chapter. I'm glad you were also happy with it, we are getting to the point where I can just have…a lot more fun with my characters…That's saying a lot. Please Listen to Secrets by onerepublic for the McAbby conversation. _

_Thanks for reading and Please review._

_I DO not own NCIS or anything associated with it. _

_Links at the end of the page for the ending of the chapter._

* * *

"_Five Four Three Two One"_

"_Wait, I'll tell her please can you go to your room for me and your aunt Abby can talk" McGee asks, causing the little girl to shake head._

"_No me stay; talk "She says, McGee gives her a pleading look. _

"_Please Kit Kat I'll tell her everything, I promise" Kate smiles nodding before running to her room closing the door behind her._

_He smiles turning his attention to Abby who was not happy. "What's your secret McGee" She asks sharply, while crossing her arms over her chest._

"_Tell me yours Abs" She looks down at the floor before moving closer to him making the personal space between them non existing. _

"_Tell me yours first Mcflirt" She hisses. _

_He sighs 'Kit Kat you want me in a body bag don't cha. "Fine…" He stares her straight in eye while taking a deep breath knowing it's now or never. He couldn't lose her, but he was losing her anyways and she didn't even know how he felt about her. _

"_Fine, abs Here is all my secrets I don't care what critics jump in to tell me I'm wrong…I'm sick of the insincere lies I come up with you…" She looks at him confused. _

"_All the lines I make up to avoid the truth … You want to hear something I Disagree with you on my book I like the way I was going to end it with McGregor and Amy getting Married they were meant for each other. The two were just to blind to see that before…"McGee places his hand over Abby causing her to shallow hard._

" _I miss you abs. I miss your coffin…" Tears were rolling down her cheeks. while her heart was beating a hundred miles per minute which was in a race with her mind and let's say her mind was going for the gold. _

"_I miss your loud music that drives me nuts…I miss the sound of your voice saying those sweet wonderfully violent words that you say…" He cups her face with his hands using his thumbs to rub away the tears from her cheeks. "I miss waking up next you to you. And knowing when I close my eyes I am going to see you when I open my eyes again the next morning. " She looks down at her hands' maybe it's not to late' she thinks to herself. _

"_I'm tired of pretending. I hate that our two year niece knows more about how I fell about you and has the guts to tell you." Abby reestablishes eye contact. Knowing exactly what he meant. _

"_I'm sorry; I made that mistake and letting you go. I wish I can take it back and….My worst nightmare was loosing you" She stares at him surprised he gives her a weak smile. "I love you Abby…" She stares at the man stun causing him to take a deep breath. "I wish I can tell you want comes next or make you believe in giving this another chance…" She cuts him off by capturing his lips. He was taken back for second before he kisses her back. He pulls her in closer to him while she runs her fingers in through his hair smiling through the kiss. They were finally home from the sea of regret they had been sailing on for years. _

_Kate was leaning against the wall in the hallway smiling. 'About time' she thinks to herself before going back to her room giving them some space. 'Uncle McGee not Broken anymore' she mumbles to herself while closing her bedroom door._

_Abby pulls away tears rolling down her cheeks before he kisses them away. _

_She smiles. "I miss you too, and you want to hear something to light your ears…I'm sorry I made that mistake…I don't want causal…I can't take casual. I hate lying to you and McGee your right about your story because I see them with everything…" McGee smiles "McGee I miss all those wonderful McGee words that you say and that music that has no beat and is like a 7__th__ grade dance mix. "He laughs while caressing her cheek. "And your story may have not ended the way you wanted. But in your other story The Mad scientist got the Probie and she is not letting him go again." She says before capturing his lips "And I love you too" She mumbles through the kiss. _

* * *

_Twenty minutes later they walk into Kate's room. Kate was doing a jigsaw puzzle. She places the last piece of her puzzle together before looking up smiling at the two. "All the pieces fit together" She says smiling at her godparents._

"_Yes, they all fit together, Kit Kat" McGee replies looking at Abby who was smiling at him._

_Kate runs over to them. "Uncle McGee and Aunt Abby happy?" She asks smiling. _

"_Very, Kit Kat thank you" Kate smiles hugging the both of them. _

"_Uncle McGee and Aunt Abby go out"_

"_What you mean just the two of us" She gives her uncle a duh look causing her Aunt to giggle. _

_Abby and McGee looks at each other with a smirk. "It will make my heart feel better….Please me tell grandpa and Daddy to be nice to uncle "The two stare at each other knowing she was the only line of defense against Tony and Gibbs._

_Kate smirks at her godparents. "Me tell Ima-leh to be nice too" She chimers before going back to her puzzle. She picks up her Tigger and hugs it tightly waiting for answer. _

"_We can't abs, whose going to watch her…It will get back to Gibbs and we are already up the creek adding him actually knowing we broke rule twelve we are asking for are halos" Kate ears peak up "What Rule Twelve" The two turn to the little girl. _

"_You can't date someone that you work with" Abby says_

"_Daddy and Ima-leh work together" Kate replies confused._

_McGee smiles "they broke the rule and your Grandpa said it was okay because of you." Her uncle answers causing the little girl to smile broadly thinking about her grandpa who would do anything she wants._

_Oh yes she knew about her power…and she uses it on her daddy every time they go by toy r us. _

"_Me Can Help you …me tell grandpa."Abby and McGee looks at each other before looking back at the little girl. "Can we have a minute "He asks, she nods before kissing her Tigger, _

"_Take time " She says, causing the two to smile. _

_They pull to the side. "What you think McGee this is your deal "McGee looks at her confused. "My deal?"_

"_Yes your the one in danger…I'm Gibbs Favorite, Tony cant stay mad at me and Ziva she will forgive me I'm her friend" McGee agrees he was the one in the coffin. _

"_Okay, Fine I am the one died…I think we should take it. Gibbs didn't kill the two because they showed him Kit Kat ultrasound picture…We have her to place in front of us so I think we are in better shape and it will be fun…You know have a few goodnights of living before the others come back and kill me "She laughs hugging before placing a kiss on his lips._

_Kate smiles at the two. _

_McGee walks up to her little toy Table. "Okay, Kit Kat we will take the deal. " She smirks petting her Tigger's head like if it was a Cat._

"_Please, sit down Uncle McGee" McGee smiles at the little girl taking a seat on the floor. He looks at her she was sitting in a one seated sofa patting her Tigger. _

"_Uncle McGee needs my help" She asks, McGee swore this scene before him was from the god father. Abby smirks thinking the same thing. _

"_Yes, Kit Kat I need your Help" She nods before looking down at her Tigger lost in thought Both of her godparents trying hard to keep a straight face. _

"_Okay, Me Help Uncle McGee, "She says before looking up at him. _

"_call Uncle Palmer and Aunt Breena…Me take care of them, okay "McGee nods before smiling, "Thank you Kit Kat" Kate nods before holding out her Tigger. McGee looks at it confused. While Abby giggles. He thinks about before place a kiss on the Tigger. _

_Kate smiles "Kit Kat…Did your daddy let you watch the godfather" She nods before looking around the room._

"_Cant tell mommy get daddy in trouble…and me no watch all of it daddy said me couldn't." She says smiling before holding her stomach._

"_Can me have breakfast" the two look at each feeling guilty they forgot to feed her because they were to busy dealing with their issues. "Yes, Sorry Mini Tony" _

"_Whatever you want Kit Kat" She smiles before tapping her cheek thinking. _

"_Me want banana French toast from the diner" McGee smiles nodding. "Of Course Kit Kat Get ready and we will go to the aquarium too" The little girl's eyes light up while Abby smiles._

"_Really" She asks, excitedly _

"_Yes, you have been great and we both have the day off unless we are called in. "Abby replies, smiling before picking up the little girl._

"_Let's get you ready" McGee smiles_

"_I'll go get dressed. Meet you two in the living room….Abby make sure she has a heavy coat it's freezing to day" McGee says, _

_Abby just smiles at him. "I know McGee that is the beauty of January. " He smiles, kisses Kate on the top of her head before kissing Abby on the lips. 'I love being able to do that 'He thinks to himself before walking out of the room. _

* * *

_McGee was dress ready to go when Abby comes out with Kate. "I'm going to get ready, "Abby announces, before going into the room, Kate runs over to him where he scopes her up._

"_You look beautiful Kit Kat, Did your Grandpa Gibbs pick out this outfit. "He asks staring at the little girl's outfit. She was wearing black pants with a camouflage Long sleeve blouse which had 'My grandpa is a marine sniper; He can hit a target running. On the back it says 'Do you like to run" McGee smiles, Tony must love the shirt. _

"_Yep, Grandpa says it's true…can Uncle McGee make a baby now" He smiles looking at the hallway making sure the close was clear._

"_Yes, but we are not going to make one anytime soon…But when we do, you'll be the first to know, okay Kit Kat" She nods before smiling. "Soon" She asks, _

"_Maybe, but until then can you promise not to asks me if me and your aunt Abby made a baby in front of your parents and Grandpa Gibbs" She nods smiling._

"_Me Promise "He smiles, _

_Five minutes later_

_.__Abby comes out of the bedroom dressed ready to go with hers and Kate's coat in her hands._

"_Ready, you two" she asks while helping Kate put on her coat._

"_Yes. You look beautiful abs "Abby smiles before kissing his cheek._

"_Your just making Little Tony day "Abby says nodding to Kate who was smiling like it was Christmas morning while putting on her coat._

* * *

_The three had been walking around the aquarium for three hours stopping at every habitat they walk up to the penguin habitat._

_McGee smiles at Kate and Abby who were walking by the glass of the penguin habitat mocking the penguin's movements. The two turns around towards him before walking like a penguin to him causing him to laugh. _

"_You Two are the cutest Penguins I every seen, this was our last time before well…" He nod his head to the gift shop the little girls eyes light up before running to him hugging his legs. He smiles while she takes off into the gift shop with Him and Abby right behind her. _

_She __rushes to her uncle holding a baby penguin and a baby polar bear. "Look Uncle McGee, they so cute." she says holding them close to her._

_McGee smiles "you want one "She nods before looking down sad, Abby kneels down in front of her tilting her chin for she could see the little girl's clouding eyes._

_"Kit Kat what's wrong?" He asks, causing her to look up at him shaking her head._

_"me cant have one" Abby looks at McGee before turning back to the little girl. _

"_Why, can't you have one Mini Tony?" Abby asks caressing the little cheek._

_"Because if me take one the other one will be sad and scared no find his friend. Like Uncle McGee and Aunt Abby was sad and scared when no found me. "She answers Abby eyes watery up before turning to McGee who also touched by the statement._

_McGee smiles at the little girl. "We don't want that do we?" He asks, causing Abby and Kate to shake their heads. _

_He gives them both a smile. "So I think we should take both of them home. Because they shouldn't be split up or loose the chance of being your friend either. "McGee says causing the two to jump on him hugging him tightly he laughs._

"_I'm Glad you two like the idea. Come on let's go adopted these to little guys and go grab some lunch." McGee Says, causing Kate to look down at the floor again, leaving the two confused. "What's wrong Mini Tony" _

_She looks up at her aunt and uncle. "They going to get cold and sick" She explains while Abby stares at McGee with big eyes. _

_He stares at her if she was serious. "You two know they live in Antarctic it freezing over..." He stops himself seeing their wounded eyes._

_"We'll get a blanket for them..." Kate gives him a look. _

_"We'll get a blanket for each of them" He corrects, causing the little girl to kiss him on the cheek before running to get the two blankets she had already picked out while Abby smirks at him._

_"I was just suckered" Abby nods smiling before kissing him._

_She pulls away smiling. "And you're the greatest because of it..." He smiles before getting up he extends a hand helping her up. _

* * *

_The three had a great time at lunch. McGee enjoyed it the most. It was the first time he went anywhere with Kate. that didn't end with people staring at him or would get back to his boss or friends which would have him on his deathbed._

_Kate was nodding off when her Uncle was placing her in the car seat bulking her up. "Thank you Uncle McGee and Aunt Abby" The two smiles at the little girl. _

_Abby was in the passenger seat watching the two. "You're welcome Kit Kat," He places a kiss on her forehead. He gets out of the car closing the car door before getting into the driver's seat._

_Kate looks around. "Where McAbby and Tiva" She asks McGee and Abby turns around staring at the little girl. _

_"McAbby and Tiva?" McAbby asks, _

_Kate smiles at them. _

"_Tiva is My Baby polar Bear and McAbby is my Baby penguin... McAbby is slower they Tiva but is Just has adorable and loveable" She answers, Abby and McGee smirks while Abby places the toys onto Kate lap both of them swaddled in a blanket. _

_Kate hugs them both tightly snuggling against her chair letting her eyes drift close._

_They were driving for a few minutes; Abby takes a quick glance in the back seeing Kate was fast asleep. _

"_Mini Tony is out cold. So McAbby and Tiva...McAbby are a little slower "McGee smiles._

"_I Think McAbby are better, I mean come on. I'm defiantly team McAbby" Abby smiles before leaning in kiss him on the cheek._

"_McAbby for the win" She says before leaning back into her chair._

* * *

_McGee places Kate into her bed before covering her with the blanket that was on the end of the bed. He smiles placing Tiva and McAbby beside her. _

"_Thank you, so much kit Kat. I want a little girl just like you….I love you Kit Kat." She stirs a little in her sleep nuzzling into her pillow. _

"_Me Love Uncle McGee too forever and always" She mumbles, which causes McGee to smile Broadly before walking out of the room…He was going to miss being in Tony's Shoes and he couldn't wait until he had his own pair to wear. _

_Abby smirks seeing McGee expression. "What got Timmy smiling like Christmas morning" She asks wrapping her arms around his waist._

_ He smiles "I just really love where I am right now…" He cups her face in his hands. "It's where I wanted to be for years" She smiles when he leans in capturing her lips. They pull way for air both smiling up a storm. _

"_I know, so have I…" She smiles at him before looking at the clock. _

_"Timmy can you watch Kate for a little bit while I got and grab a few things from my place…It wont take long I promise" He nods, staring at her curiously. _

_"What are you going to your place for?" She gives him a grin before leaning into his ear. _

_"I have to get something to wear for tonight remember are little match maker already set the date…" McGee smiles, nodding she gave him little time to come up with an idea, but he did. _

_"You're going to like it a lot." She whispers, before walking away. _

_He smiles "Be careful" He says she smiles giving him a two thumbs up before walking out the door._

* * *

_McGee was playing his video game on his laptop when Kate walks up to him. "What Uncle McGee Doing? "She asks, McGee smiles pausing his game. "Playing a game, you want to play" She gives him a shy smile. _

"_Me no know how" He smiles placing his laptop onto the coffee table. "That's why I am going to teach you" She smiles extending her arms out to him. He smiles picking her up settling her on his lap. _

_He grabs his laptop. "Me ready" He smiles before placing her hands on the right keys. _

_The two was going at it for an hour when Abby walks through the door smirking seeing the two._

"_Uncle McGee looks out" Kate warns, Pointing to the sniper on the roof top. McGee takes him out causing Kate to smile. "Uncle McGee the best" She says, he smiles at her praise. "Kit Kat get him" He orders, She pushes the buttons that her uncle taught her getting the man that was about to make it game over for the two. He grins widely hugging her tightly before kissing her cheek. "That's my girl! "He announces excitedly causing Kate to smile. _

_Abby just leans against the door watching the two smiling. McGee fingers flies across the keys getting the last three men. _

_He smiles broadly when the area was clear meaning they were moving onto the next level. _

"_We did it" Kate says excitedly. McGee smiles before finally noticing Abby at the door. He pause his game placing his computed onto the coffee table._

"_How long have you been standing their abs" He asks, causing Kate to look at the door seeing her aunt. She jumps off of McGee lap rushing over to her. _

"_Me Playing game, me good uncle McGee told me , Me want to be like uncle McGee…computers " Abby smiles before glaring at McGee. _

"_You're taking my protégée" McGee smirks getting up from the couch. "Abs, Forensics is fun but Computers it like Disney world…right kit Kat" Kate nods before looking up at her aunt._

"_Me want to be like aunt Abby too" She says before looking at McGee who shakes his head kneeling down next to her. " Come on kit Kat aunt Abby wont be upset if you like computers more" He teases, Abby rolls her eyes smiling. _

_Kate taps her chin. "Me be grandpa…Elf lord get to work…" She Gibbs slaps McGee causing Abby to giggle. "What you got for me abs…" She kisses her on her cheek. "DiNozzo! David! " She shouts causing Abby and McGee to laugh. "Okay abs, its Official one day we are going to be working for her. "Abby nods at McGee while Kate gives them both a innocent smile. ' yes one day they will be working for her…but honestly they already are…Maybe one day she will be McGee Probie…and Abby assistant that would be a sight to see. _

* * *

_McGee was fixing his cuffs coming out of the bathroom. He was wearing a black suit with a blue pinstriped dress shirt. He smiles thinking to himself of how he owed his two year old niece. He was snap to reality by the knock on the door. _

_He answers the door raveling Palmer and Breena._

_He moves to the side letting them in. "Thanks for watching Kate Tonight" McGee says, causing the couple to smile at him. _

"_You're welcome Jimmy and I love to help out and Kate's a pleasure to be around" Breena replies, _

"_I was just wondering why Abby couldn't watch her "Palmer asks, when McGee gives him a little smile. "Because, she was the woman I was talking about" McGee answers. _

"_You and Her…Your Breaking rule twelve…I'm Helping you break rule twelve…I cant Gibbs will kill me if he founds out" Palmer says, when Kate rushes to her uncle. _"_No, Uncle Gremlin Help Uncle McGee and Aunt Abby or_ _ Me tell Daddy, Ima-leh __and__Grandpa you lost me...No like losing me "She says with a evil grin while her uncle stares at her stun causing the rest to laugh at the poor man that was being black mailed by his two year old niece._

"You're black mailing me "He asks shocked causing the little girl to stare at her confused.

_"Me don't know what that means "She answers looking at her uncle McGee for help. _

_He smiles at her. "It means you are making him do what you want and if he doesn't you'll get him in trouble "He replies causing Kate to nod smiling finally understanding the question. She stares up at her uncle with her big green eyes._

"Yes Me Black mailing Uncle Gremlin "She says causing everyone besides Palmer to laugh.

_"Fine you win, How long are you and Abby going to be gone "McGee was beat to the punch by his Kit Kat._

"_Tomorrow," Kate says smiling before hugging palmer._

""Uncle Gremlin stays with me. Play games no hide in seek , Me promise "he picks up the little girl smiling, before looking at his wife for approval she nods smirking at the special agent who was staring at the little girl stun since she had selected the time when him and Abby would return.

_"Tim, are you okay do you need to get some air" Breena asks, because of McGee's small change of color. _

_"I'm fine Breena thanks..."he gives her a gratefully smile before turning his attention to his niece."Kit Kat, we will be home tonight..."She shakes her head at her uncle._

"_No, me tell grandpa, Daddy and Ima-leh to be mean to Uncle McGee"_

_He goes sheep white."You're black mailing" He asks while Palmer was laughing almost falling to the floor from the lack of oxygen. He's wife smiles rubbing his arm trying to calm him down._

_"So it is funny when the threat is deflected to another person" Palmer says removing his glass to rub his eyes.__  
_

_'Yes, No come home tonight, Come for breakfast." Kate orders he looks over at his friends who smiles. _

_"Don't worry Tim its fine, we know your hands are tied" Breena says smiling at the man who gives them a grateful smile._

_"Thank you, she is very...DiNozzo and David like with a hint of Gibbs "He says,_

Abby comes out of the bedroom she sneaks up McGee who smirks knowing she was there. He turns around his jaw dropping a little seeing her outfit. (Please look at the Link I would not do it justice describing it…Cough… I tried). Her hair was in low piggy tails that were braided. She had on her normal amount of make up, her ruby red lip making her beautiful fair skin to stand out.

_He clears his throat titling his head smiling. "You look...Beautiful abs...Wow" She smiles at his reaction.__  
_

_"Thank you. You don't look so bad yourself "She says with a grin "Abby, Kate gave us a curfew when to be back."McGee says with a smirk._

Abby scopes Kate into her arms before hugging her tightly, "Don't worry mini tony we wont be out late..."McGee cuts her off.

_"Um Abby she doesn't want us home until tomorrow..."She raises a brow at him with a small smile. In a way of saying really, he catches onto her look._

_"I Swear she black mailed me if we don't do what she says. Our deal we made early is off...Really I have no choice" he says with a cheeky grin.__  
_

_She grins "Is this true Mini Tony did you black mail your uncle McGee "Her aunt ask Causing her to smile broadly nodding her head. _

_"Me Did"__  
_

_Breena smiles grabbing Kate from Abby settling the little girl on her hip. "You two should be heading out you have a lot of time to make up "She says smiling while Kate rests her head on her aunt's shoulder. _

_"Your right, you ready abs "she nods, he helps her put on her cape coat (Again Link)._

_"Okay, her ear is still giving her problems their are some ear drops on the dresser two drops in her right ear, and the Baby ibuprofen and Baby Tylenol are there also along with a note with all the instructions ..."Abby says while McGee picks it up. "Her bed time is eight thirty...If she has trouble sleeping tell her a story..."_

"And..." Palmer holds up a hand. "We can handle it. You guys are sounding like Tony and Ziva "Palmer says with a smile.

_"We know or and..."Kate cuts off her uncle. "Go already me be fine. Me miss aunt Abby uncle McGee…but need to go" Abby and McGee smile weakly to be honest they were going to miss her too both were nervous about leaving her behind it wasn't that they didn't think the two could handle it. They just got so use to having her around when she wasn't they feel a empty void they couldn't imagine what Tony and Ziva was going through but they could image how much pain they were going to be in when they have to tell her goodbye when her parents get back._

_"We are going to miss you too kit Kat..."  
_

_"So much, mini tony "Abby says, before hugging her tightly, Kate smiles while he aunt steps to the side to let McGee have his chance to say goodbye. He kisses her forehead smiling. "Be good and promise me if you need anything you will have your aunt Breena or Uncle Palmer call us."She nods _

_"me promise cross my heart" She says while making the cross motion over her chest he smiles._

_"Thanks again you two, Shall we" He offers Abby his arm causing her to smile. They were about to walk out the door when they stopped and turn around at the couple._

_"Take care of her please and if something happens to her..." McGee starts the threat before looking at Abby who takes the lead, "_

"you don't want that because we are the two who can ease any trace that you ever existed..." The two's eyes widen gulping.

McGee smiles "Have fun "he finishes before walking out with an arm around Abby.

Palmer rubs his neck before turning to the little girl. "So what do you want to do?"He asks, causing her eyes to light up with an evil grin. Palmer forces a smile...So to day is the day' he thinks to himself.

_Abby and McGee walks into the elevator. "Where are we going, Timmy? " She asks while McGee pushes the button for the lobby. He smiles at her "That's a surprised, you are going to have to wait and see" He says with a grin._

* * *

_Thank you LunaEvanna longbottom for alerting and favoring my story. _

_Thank you Simplegeeky, Gela1, NCIS Mad Natalie, Krishannon, Stargateg1973, Torontogirl12, MindFullofStories, Smufilicious, Grumpirah,KinOrizuka and LunaEvanna Longbottom.  
_

_I hoped you liked it. I hope I didn't rush it to much about getting them together but I couldn't help it. The end is coming near I think there will only be three to four more chapters...But I will have a surprised for everyone who sticks around...It's a big one. _

_Like always thanks for reviewing it means a lot to me. I have always have stories in my head and you guys are really helping getting them out. So thanks a lot…I can stop hearing voices…LoL_

_Until Next Time _

_DreamCatcher365 out _

_Abby Cape Coat: 09006279 Cape women's, black velvet silver taffeta w _

_Abby Dress:_

servlet/the-521/Elegant-Gothic-Bias-Dark/Detail

_Abby gloves :_

listing/106522106/segmented-gypsy-fingerless-gloves-black?ref=v1_other_1

_Abby stocking:_ Black-Lace-Open-Lace-Up-Back-Stockings-With-Ribbon-Tie

_Abby Choker: gothic_chains_choker_necklace_black/thing?id=61219903_

_Abby shoes (I know they are a little out of her style but they are so cute…Forgive me I was weak)_

imgres?um=1&hl=en&sa=N&biw=1024&bih=667&tbm=isch&tbnid=g5W1CuN7EFbEsM:&imgrefurl= tag/gothic/&docid=OHfqK-uPH9YnBM&imgurl= . &w=500&h=606&ei=8P1QULXDG6KuiQK984DQAQ&zoom=1&iact=hc&vpx=430&vpy=152&dur=1124&hovh=247&hovw=204&tx=125&ty=132&sig=110525588950940633219&page=1&tbnh=137&tbnw=113&start=0&ndsp=18&ved=1t:429,r:14,s:0,i:160


	7. Lights out

_**Thank you all for reading, Last two chapters coming soon. I do Not Own NCIS or anything Associated with it, I do However own my character Catlin Evangeline DiNozzo **_

* * *

_Breena smiles at Jimmy before transferring her niece over to him. "I'm going to go get Kate's PJs and Run her a Bath, Kate be good for your uncle" The little girl smiles hugging her Uncle Tightly. _

"_Me be good. Me Love Uncle Gremlin" Breena smiles before kissing the two on the cheek with that she heads to Kate's bedroom to grab Kate's stuff. Once her aunt was out of site the little girl's eyes narrowed on her uncle and a gleam in her eye spread like wild fire causing her Uncle to gulp. _

"_Uncle Gremlin, Play game?" She asks causing him to become very nervous, He nods slowing watching the way she stared at him, making him feel like the end is __Very__ Near._

_He settles her down. "Okay, Kate want do you want to play…No Hide and seek" She giggles shaking her head._

"_No, hide and seek. me promise" She says causing him to fear the worst. _

"_Okay what game" She smiles,_

"_Tag" She tags him before running away, He smiles this shouldn't be hard he thinks to himself before running after her._

_He must have never played tag with a ninja before because it was the most difficult game for him to win. _

_She was dodging him making him fall all over himself, she runs by the couch accidently knocking down the cushion while giggling in triumph while her uncle was still crashing her._

_He didn't notices the cushion and things just went slow motion from there. He trips stumbling to gain his balances when his wife comes into the living room to witness her husband stumbling to the floor hitting his head against one of Kate Toys thank god it was made of stuffing. Cushioning the below to his head._

_He was flat on his back; he opens his eyes to see Kate hovering over him. "Uncle Gremlin okay, " He nods sitting up rubbing the back of his head then grabs the toy that soften the below causing Kate to smile._

"_Tiva saved uncle gremlin" She cheers, while Breena leans down "Are you okay what happed, "She asks causing Palmer to shrugs his shoulders._

"_Just playing a game with Kate" He answers like it was nothing out of the ordinary. Kate smiles before kissing his cheek._

"_Me it "She says causing Palmer to smile. Breena shakes her head at the two before scooping Kate up. "After Kate Bath, we will play a game and I'll make sure that its save for everyone" She replies before heading to bathroom with Kate. Palmer smiles staring at the toy polar bear. "Thanks Tiva," He says smiling before getting up from the floor. _

* * *

_They walk into the club that McGee choose which felt like you just walked into the thirty's when jazz was in its prime, the decorations on the wall resembling the walls of clubs in New Orleans the sounds and smells of the spices that bless it residents. _

_It was a little piece of Abby home town. McGee looks over to her seeing her eyes lighting up taking in the aroma and scenery. The dance floor was crowned by eager dancers with their partners forgetting about the world around them and visiting a little bit of the past._

_She smiles at him" A little bit, of New Orleans, Timmy can you dance, "He shakes his head causing her to give him a mischief grin, with this gleam that scarred McGee to his core, The smile and gleam of the woman that is going to make him dance like Richard gear in Shall we dance._

"_Don't worry Timmy after tonight you won't be able to say that again." She says while dragging him on the dance floor._

_McGee forces a smile his nerves getting the best of him. 'Best idea, Timothy McGee, should have gone with A Concert.' He thinks to himself while she finally reached a table that was by the dance floor._

_She laughs at his terrified face. "Relax, Timmy there not sending lions out to eat you." She places her stuff onto the table before removing her cape and also placing it down onto the table._

_He eyes travels up the lace on her legs up her body tracing her every curve until he meant her light green eyes, which were speaking volumes her lips with twitched up into a smile._

"_I Knew this dress would be distraction" She teases before grabbing his hand causing him to smirk. "Abby, you're the distraction and the dress, just adds to your affect on him." He says while twirling her around causing her to smile._

"_Timmy got moves, lets see if you can lindy hop" She says, while the Jazz music starts to play the beat coming on Strong while McGee Stands their confused._

"_Abby what's a Lindy Hop "He asks, while she just smirks at the man. "You find out" She says while moving her hips to the beat, He nods his head nervously, Oh he'll find out._

* * *

_Palmer smiles holding his last two card out to Kate. Her hands glide across the cards watching the way his eyes change whenever she goes over a certain card. _

_She gives her uncle her father's cheeky grin taking the card on the right causing Palmer's face to fall while his wife laughs._

_"Uncle Palmer old maid "She says grinning while clapping her hands together. _

_He rubs his face. "How is she winning every game? Even the one I made up so I would win "Palmer says, not caring how it sounds. He had already lost his pride to a two year old._

_His wife smirks shaking her head. "I knew you were cheating, and she is just naturally gifted and lucky, Why, do you want to win so badly...You want to know how she feels" His wife says smirking. _

_He glares at her with a smile tugging on his lips. "No...Kind of she looks happy "He says in a small voice causing his wife to smile before leaning in leaving a kiss on his lips. _

_Kate smiles at her uncle before getting up and placing a kiss on his cheek. "No be sad, me let uncle gremlin win" She says while wrapping her small arms around his neck causing him to smile. _

_"No, you are the best and you should keep your title besides it's time for bed." She smirks shaking her head, before running to grab a movie from her part of the entertainment center. _

_She rushes back towards them. "Meet the Robinsons, Sad movie but make you happy at the end. " She says selling the movie causing her uncle to look at his wife for approval; she shakes her head looking at the clock. '9; 10' _

"_Not tonight sweetie, it's already past your bedtime" She says causing Kate to find her weaker target. _

_" Me no tired, and me miss Uncle Palmer and Aunt Breena, so much right here hurts..."She says holding her chest with sad puppy dog eyes. " no miss me," She asks sadly while wrapping her tiny arms around his neck causing Palmer to break a little. _

_"Of course we missed you, we been apart for a whole day" She places her forehead against his causing him to smile a little. "Then why want me to sleep" She asks causing Palmer to stare at his wife with a pair of his own puppy dog eyes. _

_"Jimmy..."She was stop by the two who were giving her the ultimate wounded puppy dog looks that she has every witness in her life, The looks would make people donate all their money and the clothes on their back. _

_She sighs in defeat. "Fine, One movie and off to bed and we don't tell your Uncle McGee or Aunt Abby about this got it" She says causing her to be tackled to the floor by the two. _

* * *

_McGee and Abby takes a seat at their Table, Abby couldn't stop smile while McGee was red and a little ashamed "Come on Timmy you were amazing, you really got into it." She says holding back a few giggles causing Him to rub his forehead._

" _I lost my sense of sanity I'm sorry when I finally got the hang of things the music just …"She holds a hand cutting him off with a hundred rode smile playing on her ruby lips. _

"_The Music took a hold of you and made you a victim to the rhythm I know…" He turns a little red causing her to lean across the table to place a kiss on his lips that was making him see stars. She pulls away giving them some room to breath._

"_Thanks for the dance swing king."She teases causing him to smile at the nickname the people in the club gave him after going all diva on the dance floor, making it his own little production which made Abby, just smile and join in the fun. _

"_Thanks for teaching me and not killing me after I stomped on your feet so many times." She smiles taking a drink of her water her eyes still fixed on the man across from her._

"_Your welcome and bruises are just little reminds of when the probie became the king of dace, and lead the mad scientist on crazy journey "She says with a wink causing him to smile. "Oh and Timmy you can't say you can't dance anymore there is a whole club of people that says you can" She replies, One thing was Determine that night McGee could dance and Make anywhere a musical number. _

_Kate was sitting between the two watching the movie, she looks between the two smiling. "Uncle Gremlin, Aunt Breena why no baby" She asks causing the two to look at each before looking down at the very curious little girl. _

_"Because, we are busy, there hasn't been the right moment to have a baby yet, but maybe soon "Breena says softly while gently stroking the little girl's hair. Kate looks at her uncle for a better excuse. _

_Palmer smiles "Your Grandpa ducky needs me more, and your aunt Breena job is more demanding. We just have to wait until everything is less chaotic." He replies, causing the little girl to shake her head. _

_"No wait, Ima-leh and daddy, busy and had me, no good time for baby, baby comes no matter time. Baby makes you happy..."Breena and Palmer were shocked, while not like completely shocked they knew the way she was. _

"_Uncle Gremlin and Aunt Breena make a baby, no wait, baby gremlin make aunt Breena and uncle gremlin happy," She says letting out a little yarn while rubbing her eyes. Breena smiles before looking at the television seeing the credits._

"_Come on, time for bed. " She says before standing up and gathering Kate in her arms. She looks at her husband who was still processing the pieces of information. He finally snaps out of his chain of thought and goes with his wife to tuck their niece into bed._

* * *

_McGee and Abby was walking up the sidewalk surround by older shops of the community, she wraps her arms around him leaning into his chest smiling._

"_Where are we going Timmy" he smiles kissing her on the top of the head. "To pay you back for something I took from you a couple years ago" She looks at him confused until he stops in front of Bell's are ringing Bakery, she smiles turning back to him._

"_I know, its been a long time, but I still feel bad for you using all of your resources, to figure out it was me who eat you cupcake" She laughs before stealing a kiss from him. _

"_For a federal agent you didn't cover, your tracks very well" She teases causing him to smirk tugging on her cape bringing her closer to him. _

"_No, I did you are just to good at your job, come on lets go get your cupcake before all the cupcakes are gone and you started another man hunt" He says causing him to receive a smack on the arm and a smile from his mad scientist . He offers an arm which she accepts walking into the shop. _

_He smiles watching Abby pick out her treat, her eyes lighting up while scanning the twenty different types of cupcakes. Her tongue hangs out a little before it runs across her top lip when her eyes settled on the one she wanted.. _

_They were walking back to the car, while eating their Sweet treats. She smiles wiping the frosting off the corner of his lips before sucking her finger clean causing McGee to smile._

"_Thanks, but you have some on you "She wipes her mouth he smirks before moving her hand to the side and captures her bottom lip sucking it clean. _

_He smiles has he pulls away releasing her lip slowly"I got it." She smirks, "Thank you, so…" McGee catches onto the look._

"_You worried about her" Abby nods before looking at her wristwatch._

"_She fine Abs, I should know I text them .like four minutes ago. " She smiles looking at him "Yes I worried too, she got to me…I'm going to miss being…" Abby smiles"A fill in Dad," He nods before wrapping his arms around her leaning his forehead against hers. _

"_How about you are you going to miss being a fill in Ima-leh" He asks causing her to smile at his use of Hebrew. _

"_Yes, I like it a lot; I'm going to miss us taking her out and …." He smiles cutting her off. "The little family we created." She nods causing him to smile. "Hmm, how can we fix that problem?" He asks causing her to look at him with a knowing smile, which was identical to the one he had on. 'How do you fix that problem…Abby and McGee Equals…?_

* * *

_Breena drops down into the seat next to Palmer exhausted. "She's a handful, "Palmer says with a little smile before kissing the top of his wife head, Breena smiles before turning towards him. _

"_Yes she is, but also amazing I mean…I want one" Breena says causing Palmer to smile._

"_I don't know if Tony and Ziva would be okay with giving us one of their children, but we can try" She rolls her eyes smiling. _

"_I mean, for us to created one..." He mouths oh she rubs his arms._

"_I know we are busy, but Kate is right there is never going to be a perfect moment for us to have a baby, and I'm exhausted , I'm afraid she is going to sleep for ten minutes and be recharged ready to attack..."Palmer laughs before wrapping his arms around her tightly. _

"_No I'm serious, but they when she see we are upset and she comforts us, the way she gets us over are fears, and the way she tell us she loves us make worth it. I want that, Jimmy I know we…" He captures her lips before pulling away smiling. _

"_Breena, you sound like me before our wedding, "She smiles remembering the moment he came to her to move up the wedding for he could get back to his family who needed him. " I want it too, there is never going to be a right moment. Us of all people should know that, That's why we need to make that moment on are own" He says before capturing her lips moving his hand up her thigh while pulling her closer from behind her neck with his free hand._

_She smiles before pulling way. "Jimmy, we will start tomorrow" He smirks before leaning in closer to her "I know, this is practice" He says before recapturing her lips leaning her down onto the couch. _

"_Jimmy, we can't "He sighs before letting her up while pouting. "You started it" He says like a child causing her to laugh before kissing him softly_

"_I know, but tomorrow once we get home, you're in training mode" She says before kiss him softly. _

_They decide to check on Kate one last time before heading to bed. She was all cuddle up in her blanket with her hundred acre friends and her new friends Tiva and McAbby._

_She was letting out little sounds. Totally at peace and tucker out from making everyone finally seeing what they have been missing, and brining together a couple that was history in the making. Palmer and Breena smiles before heading to bed while dreaming about all the little gremlins they were going to have. _

_McGee walks Abby to her door where he kisses her goodnight. "I'll pick you up tomorrow morning, Goodnight abs" He says before walking away._

_She bites lip with a little smirk. "Timmy, you forgot something "She calls causing him to turn around walking back over to her while patting his pockets. _

"_What did I forget? "He asks finally noticing the look in her eye. "You forgot to say hello to your friend, coffin he's has missed you has much has I have" She says grabbing his hand causing him to grin before capturing her lips hungry, she pulls him into her apartment while he closes the door with his foot. _

_Through the years of heart ache from the days of regret, came down to this one night when they finally owned the night._

* * *

_Wow seven Chapter, Thanks for everyone that is still staying tuned until the end it means a lot. I am sorry for the slow updating but I have had a Quiz everyday this week and last week, and had to study. So I am really sorry, I haven't be able to write has much has I wanted to. _

_Thank you, Lister4eva, Isumpin, NCISZivaDavid and Gingergryffindor for alerting my story. _

_Thank you, NCISZivaDavid and Selena Marie Weasley for adding my story to their favorite story list. _

_Thank you, C.J, Listen4eva, Guest, SimplyGeeky, Krishannon, Torontogirl12, Gela1, And Mindfullofstories for reviewing. I love to hear about what you think about the story, and that people are actually reading my stories. It means a lot thanks again. _

_The last two Chapters should be up soon, and a gift for you all will follow shortly. Thanks for everyone that has while taken to the story it means a lot, and I hope you liked this chapter. _

_Please Review/ it means a lot and it makes a person day. _


	8. Lights out for some could follow

_Thank you all the stuck around there is only one more chapter left and it is done I am just going over just a little bit of the details but it should be up no later then Tuesday and I am currently working on the bonus chapters which will be two extra chapters. I hope you guys enjoy the rest. Thanks again for reading._

_I Do not own NCIS or anything associated with it. _

_I do own my Character and I do mean a character Caitlin Evangeline DiNozzo. She can be your if you just let it happen already!_

* * *

_McGee wakes up to find Abby asleep across his chest. A scene he hadn't seen in such a long time. Each year he was making it closer but he always seems to come up a mile short of the welcome mat, until a little girl put up the detours signs that lead him home. _

_He smiles rubbing circles into her back, she stirs a little before nuzzling herself further into his chest. He kisses the top of her head while hugging her tightly before gentle rolling her onto the bed. He stretches before pulling on his boxers and heads to the shower. _

_McGee enters the bedroom fully dressed to find Abby asleep on her stomach the sheet had slid down to her lower back, revealing her entire back to him._

_He smiles when he notices a new tattoo on her the left side of her lower back; it was a small one about four inches big._

_He Gentle straddles her before leaving a dozen wet kisses on her back casing her to let out little sounds he smiles before sucking on the bare skin over the tattoo causing her to smile._

" _Hmn, Timmy, I see you found my new tattoo" He smiles while she rolls herself over underneath him. He captures her lips leaving a long gentle kiss before resting his forehead against hers._

"_When did you get it abs" She smiles runs her hands up to his neck where she messages his neck muscles that connects to his shoulders._

"_Almost three years ago, after everything that happen with the bomb, and you weren't there with me" He looks at her feeling guilt, She runs her hands through his short hair not wanting him to feel she was upset with him because he wasn't there with her that day. _

"_Timmy, I didn't mean it like that. I mean I wish you were always there with me, like when you go out in the field or on assignment I miss you, and the tattoo is reminder and it's a piece of you that I cant live with out, do you like it" He smiles, he couldn't think of any words that would describe the way he felt , or how he would piece them together to get the message across, so he did what came naturally to him._

_Like the old saying goes actions speaks louder then words and in this instant that's what was needed. He leans capturing her lips, and spoken the words that he had been denying for the last few years._

_The message of what It is to finally have everything you every wanted and finally getting it back after letting it slip though your fingers the first time around and knowing the second time, there was not going to be one. They pull away for air just enough to be able to see each other faces, she smiles panting a little. "A simple yes, would have suffice but I really loved what you said, "She says before recapturing his lips causing him to smile._

_The art that went into the tattoo was breathe taking, the message behind was to die for, and the feeling that it could come true was something worth fighting for. ' it was a little chibi McGee on a laptop working on a few files called Abby files, their were four different files opened their was Abby heart, dreams, past and future and he was decrypting all of them. On the side of him was a clock that says McGee on it and time was flowing through. McGee had to agree he loved the message and that it was truth he would do it for a life time to be able to be with her and make her happy. _

* * *

_The three were finishing up breakfast when the two walks in. "Uncle McGee, Aunt Abby me miss you "Kate says while climbing out of her chair Before charging towards them .McGee smiles knelling down to hug her. "we missed you too, Didn't we abs" McGee asks before kissing her forehead causing Abby to smile nodding her head before giving the little girl a Abby crushing hug._

_Breena smiles watching the way McGee interacts with Kate. Abby scopes her up taking her to brush her teeth._

_"Your really great with her," Breena compliments her friend who smiles at her. "And your surprised" She smiles shaking her head._

_"Tim, you have always been a great guy, do you guys think about have a little one of your own" He looks down the hall where Kate and Abby had Disappear to. _

"_Yes, I do, How about you two, it's been three years "He asks which causes her to smirk shrugging her shoulders when her husband wraps his arms around her waist. _

"_We have been making excuses, but just recently we were set straight. Tim there is never going to be a right time for it, it's just something we should let happen." She says smiling._

"_We see what Tony and Ziva have and if we wanted it. We should go for it." Palmer says with a wink which causes McGee to stare at them with a smile. _

_"What, we did get to spend a lot of time with Kate she gives excellent advice" Breena says, causing McGee to nod in agreement. _

"_Oh and I'm glad you can have children again McGee "Palmer says when Abby and Kate come back out of the bathroom._

_McGee shoots him a look. "Uncle McGee okay" She asks causing McGee to smile._

"_Yes kit Kat I'm fine" Palmer smiles at his wife she catches onto the look. "Guys, we are going to head out. Bye Kate I had a lot of fun, and thanks for are little talk last night. "She says before kissing her niece cheek. _

_Her uncle kisses her on the top of the head. "Yeah thanks Kate" She smiles at the couple "Thank you Uncle Gremlin and Aunt Breena for taking care of me, Me hope time comes soon "She says causing them to smile while the other two were completely lost._

"_It will. Thanks "She smiles at her friends lost expressions. "Bye you guys I hope you find time too" Breena says._

"_Bye, call us if you guys need anything "Palmer says before wrapping any arm around his wife rushing out of the apartment._

"_Bye you guys thanks again" Abby calls before looking at McGee for explanation, he shrugs his shoulders._

" _I don't know, but I think I know someone that does, "he looks down at the little girl who was smiling. _

_She looks up at her uncle and Aunt with an innocent face._

"_Me no know ether" She says causing both to smile not believing a word that comes out of her cute mouth. _

"_No believe me "She asks causing both of them to laugh McGee picks her up. _

"_Of course we believe you "He kisses her on the top of the head. _

* * *

_McGee was staring at the little girl if she was lecturing at a university. "Uncle McGee doesn't get it." She asks shaking her head._

"_Me explain again" McGee nods causing Abby to laugh kissing her niece on the cheek._

"_Mini Tony it's a lost cause he won't understand. "Abby says causing McGee to smirk with a smug look._

"_Abby do you get it" She opens her mouths but words didn't come out causing him to laugh. Kate sighs before throwing herself back against the couch._

"_No one gets movies like daddy" She says sadly missing her father and Mother who would just laugh at the little debates her and her father haves over movies._

_She spent the last thirty minutes explaining tangle, making them feel like they were watching two completing different films. _

"_We Know kit Kat. I'm sorry, we weren't born DiNozzo so we don't speak the language" her uncle says causing her to nod. _

"_When Daddy and Ima-leh coming home?" She asks her aunt who gives her a little smile._

"_Soon, I promise" She nods, leaning against her uncle._

_He smiles "Okay Kit Kat explain it one more time" She smiles before she starts her explanation all over again. Abby smiles at Timmy while she listening to her niece really trying to get the hinted message. _

* * *

_Kate was playing the video game with McGee while Abby just watched smiling at the two. "That's my girl, you're a natural, Shot them shot them, Whoa you are so going to be on my team. "McGee praises causing Abby to laugh, while the little girls face was glowing._

"_Me getting good like Uncle McGee" He smiles kissing her on the top of her head. _

"_Kit Kat you're not going to need me anymore." He says causing her to look up at him shaking her head. _

"_Me always need Uncle McGee. "She says sweetly that causes McGee to smile his heart full of pride. _

"_I'm glad, because I hope you always come to me for advice "She nods her head smiling. "Me padawan Uncle McGee Jedi master. "He laughs before kissing her on the cheek when Abby phone rings. _

_She pulls to the side and answers it. "Hello"_

"_Hey, Abs, "Tony says on the line causing Abby to smile. "Hey, it's been awhile,"_

"_Yeah, Hey don't let Ninja Know but we are on way home. We should be there at seven so can you have her at NCIS at that time." She smiles _

"_Of course, I can come down by seven, I'm Glad you and everyone had a good vacation. "Abby smile looking at McGee who was staring at her while Kate continues to play the video game. _

"_Thanks Abs. How is she?" Tony asks, Abby looks over at the little girl who was smiling up storm. you could see the stars in her eyes. "Perfect, I promise." She says, smiling. _

"_Thanks abs, and Tell McGee that we all are going to have a talk once we get there" She gives McGee a weak smile._

"_Will do, But you should hear the story I have to tell you first" Abby says, while she could hear Tony shaking his head with his mind made up. _

"_Sorry, abs it been Decide. Got to go abs, please have her there, we miss her like crazy "She smiles nodding._

"_Same from this end of the line, I'll see you guys soon, and I promise she'll be there. "She says while looking at the little girl was smiling. _

"_Thanks abs, bye" He says before the line goes died. She smiles walking over to the two on the couch. _

"_Who was that abs" McGee asks while she smiles looking at the little girl. "An old friend" __She smiles _

"_Mini Tony, Can you go play in your room for a minute for your uncle and I can talk. " She says before kissing her forehead. The little girl nods her head while her uncle lets her up. __"Okay, Aunt Abby. "She says before dashing to her room. _

_McGee smiles patting the seat next to him, she smiles before taking the seat next to him resting her on his shoulder.__"Who, were you talking to on the phone, abs?"He asks, she smiles looking down the hall making sure the close was clear.__"It was Tony; they are on their way home. They want us to bring Mini Tony, to NCIS at seven. "She whispers causing McGee to smile. His kit Kat wouldn't be sad anymore, but there was a side of him that was sad that the week was coming to an end with her._

_"That's great. They don't want her to know? "She nods, smiling. __"No, they want to surprise her "She says before kissing him on the lips, He smiles kissing her back, __He pulls away capturing her bottom lip letting it go slowly. "What was that for? "She gives him a little smile._

_"Just in case we don't make it back from them throwing the Gibbs rule book at us "She says causing him to turn sheep white, before he gives her a little smile. _

_"I guess we should seize the day" He says before leaning in capturing her lips._

_ "Timmy, I need you to take Kate out for awhile. So I can pack our stuff and load it into my car. "She says through the kiss causing him to nod before deepening it._

_"Uncle McGee is kissing fun "Kate asks causing the two to pull apart, McGee stares at Abby for help, but she shakes her head leaning back into the couch while Kate climbs up her leg. She smiles before picking up her niece and placing her onto her lap. _

_"Uncle McGee is it fun "She asks leaning her head back into her aunt's chest staring at her uncle who was caught between a Tony and a Gibbs. _

_"While Yes, and no "He says causing his niece to look at him confused. "Kit Kat, That's a tough question for me "She looks at him oddly rubbing her eyes. _

_"Why? "He smiles at the little angel that was staring at him and He couldn't see her grown up or her kissing a boy. He couldn't even image what Tony would go through when the time comes. _

_"Because, you're like a little angel, so kissing is not fun, but for me and your aunt Abby, its fun, but it's a way to tell her i love her."He says causing Kate to smile._

_"Daddy Ima-leh, says it the way they make their hearts go boom boom "He laughs before kissing her on the forehead. __"That's exactly what it does" She smiles thinking for a seconds "will my heart go boom boom "He gives her a little smile' not if him, Tony and Gibbs haves anything to say about._

"_Maybe, but not for many, many, many years "he says before picking her up placing her on his lap. She smiles nodding.__"Okay, me wait "He smiles kissing her on the top of the head, "That's my girl "She smiles when Abby gets up._

_"Come on, Mini Tony lets get you dress for you can go with your uncle McGee "She kisses her uncle on the cheek before extending her arms to her aunt. __Abby smiles picking her up "Nice job Timmy" He smiles looking at the little girl, Yeah I can do this Daddy thing, and love every moment of it' McGee thinks to himself._

* * *

_Tony hangs up the phone while walking over taking his seat next to his wife. _

"_Is Kate okay? "Ziva asks. He smiles nodding while brushing her hair out of her eyes, which was has wild has last time they went undercover._

_She smiles at him "I love your hair like this, you know before you ruin it in the morning before work" She smiles with a little glare._

"_Ruin it, you mean tame it "He shrugs his shoulders "Same thing, "he says while she gently touches his bruises and cuts that were occupying his face, with her finger tips he smiles before grabbing her hand kissing it softly. _

"_There fine Zee, I had worst and so have you "She gives him a weak smile before kissing him gently. She pulls way._

"_Why do you always put yourself in harms way? "She asks, because he did the same thing he did the last time when they were undercover; He got her to safety where he knew Gibbs was While leaving himself on the chopping board._

_He gives her his smile that always seems to get to her. "I can't live without you and Kate needs you" She gives him a look that says she understands but he was an idiot. "I can't live without you either and Kate needs you too "He smiles before leaning in closer to her lips._

"_Maybe, but she need her Ima-leh more, she has McGee and Gibbs to fill in my shoes, and your a lot stronger than me "He answers causing her to nod with a little smile. " The part of me being stronger is true, but no one can replace you tony. That's one of your qualities. And there is never going to be a moment where I have to think about what it will feel like to lose you, Do you understand me" He nods smiling before capturing her lips._

"_Loud and clear" He mumbles though the kiss causing her to smile kissing him back. Gibbs walks up taking his seat on the aisle across from Ziva. _

_Ziva smiles pulling away while Tony smiles before looking over at his boss. "Hey, Boss, me and Ziva have been going over what to do to McLoverBoy, do you have any input" Gibbs smirks looking over at his Agents. "How long is the flight" He says causing the two to smile. Say your prayers McGee._

* * *

_McGee walks into the coffee shop with Kate on his hip. She was bundled up in a Thick white coat with her matching Gloves and hat to cover her ears._

_The waitress smiles when she sees the two. "While isn't my favorite thoughtful uncle and his sweet little niece "She says causing Kate to roll her eyes causing McGee to stare at her. _

_"Kit Kat, Say thank you "Kate looks at her uncle with a grin which causes him to go white she turns to the waitress. _

_"Thank you, Aunt Abby says me sweet, Uncle McGee and Aunt Abby are going to have a baby, He no like Mocha queen he loves aunt Abby" The woman's face falls while McGee stares at his niece in shock. _

_"Oh, I'm sorry...I... Anyways I'll have your order right up "She says looking down in embarrassment before starting his order._

_"Kit Kat that wasn't nice" He uncle scolds causing Kate to put her head down._

_" Me sorry, me just telling the truth, but the man likes her "Kate says pointing at the man that's been standing on the sidelines for some time trying hard to come up with a way to ask her out. _

_"Kit Kat "McGee chides she shakes her head. "She pretty, he likes her he just scared like uncle McGee, Tell her you like her" The man stares at the little girl his cheeks turning a light shade of red. _

_"Thanks for that sweetie" the man says before turning his attention to the mocha queen. "But she's not wrong and since I have her vote right "Kate nods her head, causing the mocha queen to smile._

_"Do you want to go out some time" She looks at the man unsure, He gives her a charming smile. "Come on, It will make a little girl's day. Don't do it for me or you do it for the children "She laughs before smiling. "I guess if it's for the children how can I say no. What will you say if I say seven tonight "He smiles handing her his number._

"_I'll say amen "She smiles, He smiles at Kate. "Thank you" He says before walking out of the shop. Kate smiles while mocha queen hands McGee his order._

"_On the house, bye sweetie" She says with a smile while McGee was processing what just happened. "Thanks "he says before walking out of the coffee shop._

_He places his Niece into her car seat and buckled her in before handing her hot chocolate. "Kit Kat, how did you know the man liked the mocha queen "McGee asks causing her to smile "Rule 35"She says causing her uncle to laugh "Always watch the watchers, My god you're your grandpa Gibbs little clone "She smiles nodding. "Me love be like grandpa, "She says before taking a sip of her coffee McGee swears he was staring at Gibbs._

* * *

_Th__ey went back to the apartment, while Kate was eating her snack McGee filled Abby in on what happened causing her to laugh. She wasn't surprised about her niece having her grandfather instincts or the fact she knew the rule book by heart. _

_The hours seem to have flied by, and Abby was on eggshells when she read the clock which said 6:45. She walks into the living room to see Kate and McGee asleep on the couch; she grabs her camera and takes a few pictures of her niece asleep on her uncle chest. Before shaking him he opens his eyes smiling. "It's time "He asks she smiles nodding. "Kit Kat, time to get up. We need to go somewhere "Her eyes pop up with a smile. "Where we going" she asks looking between the two seeing the broad smiles on their faces. "It's a surprise "McAbby answers causing the little girl to stare at them with curious eyes._

* * *

_Thank you all for reading it means a lot. The next chapter is the last one but there will be little surprised chapter has promised, It will be up in a few days and the other will follow soon. Thanks for the reviews lets see if we can hit sixty. I hoped you like the chapter, and you know the way to tell me. _

_Please review and make a little writer's dreams come true. _

_Thank you: x3sariix3, NCIS-McAbby-fan, and Laeeyore93 for alerting my story. _

_Thank you: x3sariix3, NCIS-McAbby-fan, and Naley2009 for adding my story to their favorites list._

_Thank you, x3sariix3, LunaEvanna Longbottom, Gela1 and Mindfullofstories for reviewing. It means a lot you guys, and I hope the last to Chapter doesn't disappoint you guys. _


	9. A new Day has come

_Hello everyone this is the last chapter of the Story I hope you enjoyed thanks for reading and for following the story it means a lot. I do not own NCIS or anything associated with it. _

* * *

_Kate was snuggling against her Uncle, Abby smiles when the doors of the elevator opened "why at NCIS?"Kate says causing McGee and Abby to look at each other smiling._

"_It's a surprised "He says walking off the elevator into the squad room with Abby beside him, he smiles when he sees his friends. Kate looks up finally noticing her surprised, her eyes lighting up with a broad smile on her lips._

"_Ima-leh! Daddy! Grandpa!" She yells in excitement before wriggling free from her uncle running to her parents tackling them._

"_Ninja, you got so big" She rolls her eyes at her father, causing him to stare at her with disapproval._

"_Me sorry, me no get bigger" She says before hugging her mother who hugs her tightly kissing everywhere inch of her face causing the toddler to giggle._

"_I missed you little one and yes you did get bigger" Kate smiles shaking her head. "No me didn't, me missed Ima-leh too" She says while hugging her mother again before being snatched away by her father._

"_What about me don't I get a hug?" He says before holding her tightly while tickling her sides causing her to giggle until she was red, Tony stops before kissing her forehead._

"_I missed you ninja, no one can get movies like you" She smiles before kissing her daddy on the lips._

"_Me know, no one watches movies like daddy, me had to tell them everything" She says causing everyone to laugh and Tony to smile._

"_Because that's our thing baby girl" She smiles burying her head into his neck. _

"_I don't get a Hello" Gibbs says causing the little girl's head to pop up, Tony smiles before transferring arms with Gibbs._

"_Hello Grandpa, missed grandpa too a lot, "He smiles when she wraps her tiny arms around him burying her head in his neck._

"_I missed you too short stack, a whole lot" He says before kissing her on the top of the head. Abby and McGee was smiling at the reunion but their smiles faded quickly when the three stares at them. _

'_The day of Judgment was here.' _

* * *

_Kate was with Ducky leaving the two to defend for themselves in their hour of judgment._

_The two was seated in the middle of the room while the others circled them like a pack of wolves. _

"_McBabyMaker, we have been going over what we were going to do to you on the plane ride home, Sweet cheeks how many hours did we have to plan this meeting. "Tony asks his wife who grins darkly. While McGee stares at Abby with I told you so face._

"_eight hours…That's has a unit but you and I had a lot of time to go over things" Ziva replies leaning in by McGee's ear causing him to Gulp before looking at his boss who was just staring at him, while slowing taking a drink of his coffee his eyes still fixed on the probie._

"_Thank you sweet cheeks, McLover we don't care if you and Abby are together…While Me and Ziva don't… "Tony corrects, while taking a quick glace at his boss._

"_We are happy for you, but when you started taking away our daughter innocents, who shouldn't know the procedure of making a baby or…."_

"_If you can perform it" Ziva finishes her husband statement. McGee sighs. "We didn't do…."Gibbs gives the young agent a Gibb slap._

"_Look elf lord…"Gibbs was about to lay it into Him when Kate runs over to him with her grandfather ducky coming up behind her._

"_No, Be mean to uncle McGee, or Aunt Abby" She says causing McGee to let out a sigh of relieve, before taking a quick glace at Abby he almost forgetting she was there since they were just attacking him. It was officially she was the favorite and he was definitely screwed if he didn't have his little lawyer backing him up. _

_Kate smiles at the two before turning her attention to her parents and grandfather. "Please be Nice Grandpa, Daddy, and Ima-leh. Uncle McGee and Aunt happy, Me sorry, me made Grandpa, Daddy, and Ima-leh mad at Uncle McGee and Aunt Abby" She says pouting tears forming in her eyes causing the three to cave a little has the tears fall, Abby and McGee look at each other with Matching looks. 'She good, God be with you Tony when she's a teenager.' Tony scoops his daughter up._

"_Its not you fault, it's your Uncle McInappropriate Fault "Tony says causing his wife to roll her eyes. Kate leans her head against her father making him weak in the knees._

"_Daddy, Promise to be Nice, Uncle McGee and Aunt Abby…"He sighs before giving her a little smile. "I'm Sorry, Your Uncle Did something wrong and he has to be punish" Tony explains causing the little girl to give him her puppy dog face._

"_Like Ima-leh says she punish daddy, will Uncle McGee smile like Daddy" She asks Innocently causing everyone to look at Tony with a smirk, while Ziva cleared her throat a little red. Tony gives her a wink causing her to glare at him. _

"_No, Ninja, Mommy is special, she can make daddy smile."She nods before looking at her uncle. "Me No want Uncle McGee sad, The Probie and The mad scientist happy ever after, like the Ninja and Special Agent. Daddy said me made him and Ima-leh happy, me was Daddy Best Christmas gift, me want Uncle McGee and Aunt Abby to be happy like Ima-leh and Daddy" She explains causing Ducky to smile at the three who was stun, while her clients were staring at their little Nightlight with smiles across their faces._

"_Little one, I want your Uncle and Aunt to have the same thing, me and you abba-leh have too" Ziva says looking at the two with a smile._

"_McGee and Abby, I will respected my daughter wishes this time, But if I hear anything that would come out of this man's mouth…. "She points to Tony. _

"_I will use all my training and what we discussion on the plane on you, Trusted me Ducky wont be able to fix that problem." She says leaning down to their level with a stone cold expression that sends chills down both their spines._

_Her lip turns into a smile, before hugging the both of them. "I'm happy for you, and gratefully thank you for taking care of her…"She says with a smile before leaning in by McGee ear. _

"_Nice move putting her in front of Gibbs" She says causing McGee to smile. _

_Tony shakes his head at his wife. 'She's getting soft in her motherhood days.' He thinks to himself when he looks at his daughter who was giving him a Gibb stare, She smirks one of her father smirks which makes him gulp that was never a good sign. She places her hands together over her father ear._

"_Please daddy, or me tell Ima-leh about the godfather. "She whispers causing him to go sheep white. She pulls away smiling, He kisses her on the top of the head. _

"_That's low princess, But I love you to much to stay mad, for your little maneuver" He says to his daughter before turning his attention to his Probie._

" _Fine I wont help torch you, but the Promise Ziva made is still there and I'll help her, I swear McCharming" He says before looking at his daughter who smile before wrapping her tiny arms around his neck hugging him tightly._

"_Me Love you daddy, Forever and Always" She says causing Tony to smile Holding his daughter close, he almost didn't make it back, and he thanks god he did._

"_Love you too Ninja Always and Forever" She smiles before kissing his cheek before looking at her last man, who was not shaken. She wriggles out of her father arms before running over to her grandfather. He scoops her up. She hugs him tightly before leaning in by his ear whispering to him words which was softening his heart, He looks at the two, with a passive stare. While the little girl continues to whisper and plead the two's case. He smiles when she looks him straight in the eye something most people were afraid to do."Rule 51" She says smiling at him melting his heart of stone, He kiss her forehead before nodding making her throw her arms around him hugging him tightly. _

"_Love you Grandpa, so much "She says before resting her head on his shoulder for the deal breaker. He sighs before looking at the two._

"_Hurt her McGee and you know what I'll do, Abby, Nice move, "He says while looking down at Kate, Casing Abby to smile before going over to Gibbs and crushing him and Kate with an Abby hug. He smiles before kissing her on the forehead. McGee gets up from his seat. "Thanks boss," McGee says, _

_Tony Smiles "Thanks Tim for Taking Care of My Ninja, You too Abby's and I'm Happy for you two"Abby smiles at Tony while McGee smiles at the little girl who got him everything he ever wanted._

"_Your welcome, Thank you for Kit- Kat "Tony smiles, which fades when he feels a smack upside his head He turns around at his attacker, while his daughter giggles. "What did I do to deserver that boss" Gibbs gives him a side smile. "You broke rule twelve first" Gibbs says, Tony smiles with a nod before looking between his wife and daughter. "I sure did and I never regretted it, and it got me one amazing wife and daughter and you an amazing Beautiful Granddaughter I think it was worth." Gibbs smiles at the little girl in his arms. "It sure was" He says, causing Kate to smile. _

* * *

_They were watching Kate say goodbye to her Uncle and Aunt, when Tony wraps his arm around his wife pulling her closer to him. "Tony, do you think they were set up" Ziva asks, her husband who gives her an odd look "Sweet cheeks you think the rest of the team set them up" He asks, which causes Gibbs to smirk staring at his granddaughter shaking his head. _

"_No, Short stack did" Gibbs replies causing Ziva to smirk while Tony just laughs shaking his head, before turning serious. _

"_You think My Two year old played match maker…" He laughs before turning to Ziva who had on a matching expression _

"_She set them up…." Ziva Cuts him off. "She was the force they need, Kind of like the bomb was for us… And she showed them what they were missing. I can't even or what to image not having her, She everything to us and She is the little ounce of courage we need to face are fears" Ziva explains causing both of the men to smile at her, Tony kiss her on the top of the head. _

"_Amen to that, I love our little Nightlight and I wont traded her for anything, not even for James Bond" He says smirking causing his wife to roll her eyes while his boss just smirks._

"_I can't wait for us to have more." Tony whispers in her causing her smile broadly has her daughter runs to them. _

"_Daddy, Ima-leh going home" They nod before she turns to her grandfather. "Grandpa coming" He shakes his head causing her to pout he smiles picking her up._

"_You go spend some time with you parents and Tomorrow you come to my house and help with your boat" She smiles before hugging him tightly. _

"_Me Missed Grandpa, So much don't go anywhere without me anymore" She says causing him to smile before kissing her on the cheek. _

"_I'll try Short stack, and I missed you too, don't you go anywhere without me" She smiles shaking her head. "never, grandpa comes with me, Promise" He smiles knowing she really thinks she can keep the promise but one day she is going to have to go back on her word and that's going to kill him, because that means his going to have to let go._

"_Come on Mini Ninja lets get you home" She smiles when her grandfather switches arms with her father. She snuggles against him waving to her grandfather while they were walking to the elevator. _

"_Daddy you okay" She asks concern while her fingers glide across the cuts and bruises that listed out tony face for a few weeks._

_He grabs her hand before kissing it. "I'm Fine Ninja, Just got a little banged up, your mommy can be quite mean sometimes" He teases causing him to receive a glare from his wife a few giggles from his daughter. _

"_Ima-leh no do that, Silly Daddy Ima-leh nice, only hurts the bad guys," She says smiling, her mother kiss her on the cheek._

"_That's right my little one, your daddy is just be silly" She says smiling. "How about you, Are you feel better, not feeling sick anymore" She nods smiling._

"_Me feel better Uncle McGee and Aunt Abby took care of me…Grandpa ducky gave me Medicine, Uncle Palmer and Aunt Breena took care of me too" She says smiling causing Tony and Ziva to smile at each other before turning their attention to their little matchmaker. _

_. "Talking about your Uncle McGee and Aunt Abby what happed when we were gone. "The Little girl gives them an innocent face. _

"_Happy every after for probie and mad scientist….Light when on "She says before snuggle against her parents. Tony and Ziva looks at each other confused while the little girl smiles_

_. "Daddy, Ima-leh it's a long story, me can tell it" Tony smirks looking at Ziva who smiles at her daughter giving her a nod for she could start the very long story. "First me take a nap me tired me did a lot" She says causing her parents to laugh before each of them kisses one of her cheeks._

_Kate smiles Life was finally backed to normal. She had her parents back; tomorrow she will be building a boat with her grandfather and ….Possibly a McGee on the way and maybe a few gremlins to add to the party. _

_The lights are going on everyone will they reach you?_

* * *

_A Few months later_

_Kate was smiling walking through the park, enjoying her ice-cream her uncle and Aunt got her. " Kit- Kat, we have something to tell you" She smiles looking between they both got down to her level, and each whispers the same thing in each of her eyes causing her to grin broadly. "Really, you promise" They nod before looking at the little girl with pleading eyes. She catches onto the look and sighs. "You want me to tell grandpa" She asks, causing her receive nods from both she smiles before placing her hands on Abby's developing stomach. "Hello Baby McGee, It took long enough" She says causing her Uncle and Aunt to laugh._

_The End_

_For Now! _

* * *

_Thanks you all its been a fun road with this family, and Just check your alerts because the little bonus I am giving you all will be up soon and, Maybe a few more is still underway. Like always review and thanks for sticking around I hope you enjoyed this story because I had a blast writing it. IF you do want me to do a sequel when she is a teenage I will just let me know. (And if so 13 or 15, Trust me both ages will be fun!)_

_Thank you Brittany 1985, Pricegirl316 and Lalathikido for following my story. _

_Thank you:Torontogirl12 and , Pricegirl316 for adding my story to their favorites list._

_Thank you:LunaEvanna Longbottom, Pricegirl316,NcisZivaDavid, Mindfullofstories, Torontogirl12 and X3sariiix3 for reviewing. Hope you like the last chapter…For Now HAHAHA. _

_I Couldn't wait to upload. _


	10. Farewell, Goodbye My friends

_Thank you everyone this is the last chapter that will be posted for this story. _

_Thanks for reading _  
_please review _  
_I do not own NCIS or anything associated with it. _

* * *

_Tony smiles climbing into the bed kissing his wife shoulder, she smiles turning on her back. _

_"Ninja, is out for a bit with Abby and McGee, we are totally alone" He mumbles into her neck before kissing it, gently. She smiles tilting her head giving him better access causing him to smile. before moving down her neck to her shoulder. _

_"Tony we are not completely alone" She says causing Tony to pull away._

_"Yes, its just you and me..."She cuts him off with a smile. _

_"And the Baby"She says causing him to stare at her._

_"Ninja...Baby you mean"He was speechless when she nods smiling._

_He smiles broadly"are you sure"She nods before she could say a word his lips were crashed against hers. she grabs the back of his head pulling him closer to her deepening the kiss. _

_They pull away smirking. " Did you..."She smiles nodding._

_"Thursday, at 3:00 we can go on our lunch break." He smiles straddling her, he lifts up her blouse exposing her flat toned stomach causing her to smile. _

_He leans down kissing every inch of exposed skin." Hello, Baby DiNozzo, Daddy speaking," He says smirking causing his wife to smile before placing a hand on his cheek. _

_"Tony, I'm having a craving, if you don't mind" Tony sighs before kissing her stomach. _

_"And it begins, you better, be better than your sister we almost went broke" He mumbles into her stomach before looking up at his wife. She glares at him. He smiles kissing her tenderly on the lips. He pulls away._

_"What do you need Ninja" She smiles before kissing him passionately . she grabs the back of his head pulling him to her. "You, Now shut up"She demands causing him to smile. kissing her back. _

* * *

_Tony and Ziva walks out of the Doctor office, Ziva was smiling patting his shoulder, He had a terrified expression. "Tony, are you..."He snaps out of his chain of thought. "No, I'm Happy just a little shock, and my wallet is going to feel it,with your cravings. How much do you think two DiNozzo crave" He asks causing Ziva to smile._

_"I think the same has Kate, She just loved her food"Tony smiles nodding. "Yeah she did, But she only weigh Two pounds, and Didn't like being locked away for nine months "Ziva smiles nodding._

_"She only Like it for Six months, but these ones are grounded, they better not learn that behavior from their sister"Tony smiles placing a hand on her stomach. _

_"Hey, she just wanted to be here for christmas, I mean come on, Dec 23 that's awesome she knew how to rake in the gifts "Ziva laughs poking him on the arm. _

_"Yes, she just has to pout, and say daddy"She teases he was going to say something, when Abby and McGee walks out of room with matching smiles on their faces. _

_"McDaddy, Say it is so"Tony says with a smile causing McGee to be caught like a deer in the headlights._

_Ziva smiles "Abby, are you"Abby nods before running over to her hugging her tightly. _

_"Yes, Oh my god, the heartbeat was so strong, Oh my gosh, you're the god mother, and we need to go shopping with mini Tony, and...Oh my god you guys"She hugs ziva again before hugging tony, _

_"Congrats, does Mini Tony know"They shake their heads"Abby, you have time, but of course i am honor, and we should start getting everything ready, Twins take a lot out of you" She says causing Abby eyes to widen before hugging her again. Mcgee looks at Tony"You okay, Tony"Tony smiles nodding. "Yeah, Congrats Mcfather who's going to tell grandpa gibbs"The four looks at each with a smile._

_"Mini Tony"_  
_"Little one"_  
_"Kit Kat"_  
_"Mini Ninja" _

_They say at the same time causing the four to laugh. their little light was going to have to melt grandpa gibbs heart yet again. _

* * *

_Few days later_

_Kate was working on the Boat with her grandfather. "Grandpa, you always be with me"She asks while he places his ruffs hands over her soft ones showing her how to sanded._

_"Not always, with you like this, but i will always be there with you"Kate stops before looking up sad._

_"A hundred years, Grandpa" He shrugs his shoulders. "I don't know short stack, you don't want me around that long you'll get tired of me"He says with a little smile, causing her to shake her head her eyes watery. _

_"No, if you only Live a hundred years, I want to live a hundred minus one day, so i won't have to live without you" She says causing her grandfather to smile while the words tug on his heart strings. _

_"Sorry shortstack, I can't let you do that, because I can't live without you, I love you too much." She smiles leaning back against her grandfather. _

_" I love you too, forever and always, grandpa" She says before he kissing her on the top of the head. _

_She smiles "Grandpa, Uncle McGee and Aunt abby, Daddy, and Ima-leh wants me to tell you something"Gibbs smiles letting out a little chuckle. _

_"That your plan worked, "She gives him a little evil smirk. _

_"You mean, our plan"She says causing him to smile. _

_"Yes, and congrats big sister, don't think you're all grown up"She shakes her head smiling. _

_"Me always be your short stack, I promise" He smiles kissing her on her head._

_"Yes you will be, short stack" She smiles returning to her work._

_"Are you going to tell them it's okay"Gibbs smiles "Nah, let them sweat it out for a bit. So do you want to know how to get the boat out?"She smiles nodding, He leans in by her ear whispering the secret everyone wants to know for years. _

* * *

_Four Months later _

_McGee was painting when Tony walks in smirking at his probie who was covered with paint. "Abby, I told you already the paint is..."He turns around to see Tony smiling at him. _

_"It's Nice, You're not adding anything McGeeish to it. " He asks, while Picking up a paintbrush dapping a little Paint before taking a spot next to McGee and started painting the wall. _

_"Thanks, what do I own the pleasure" Tony shrugs his shoulders smiling. _

_"I thought if I help you , you can help me set up the security cameras and alarm for my house. For it could be ready for NinJa's birthday" McGee smiles._

_"Deal, I can't believe she is turning three"Tony smirks "Yeah, It's just seem like yesterday, she Set you and Abby up, and Now Look McGee Baby is on the way...I tease I can't believe it either. Or the fact I have another two on the way...God be with us Tim" Tony says while Mcgee nods with a little frown. _

_"What's Up McTroblems " He asks causing McGee to sigh. _

_"I don't know if...I can do this ...Will the kid like me...am I go..."Tony cuts him off. _

_"It's too late for you to wonder if you can do this. yes the kid is going to love you, and are you going to make mistakes yes, but are you going to give that kid everything you got yes. McGee you got it easy, you had Ninja to show you the ropes, who loves you to death. I had to go bind, and I am proud to say i made it and I love her with everything I have, and sometimes I think that's not enough. Then she comes and kisses me and tells me she loves me, and I go to sleep next to my wife. I finally learned I had enough, more than enough and so do you. Just need to breath, because when you have him in your arms, you don't think about anything but those ten little fingers and toes." Tony answers causing McGee to smile. _

_"You really grew up Tony"Tony smiles before taking his brush and painting McGee on a mustache. _

_"You can't change everything about me McFather" Tony says smiling before turning back to the wall. McGee glares with a smile tugging on his lips. 'I can do this' he thinks to himself._

_Tony smirks "Yes you can McGee" He says causing McGee to stare at him shock. _

* * *

_McGee walks into Kate room smiling. "This is Total her" Tony smiles looking at the pista green walls. which had old disney movies poster in frames in a line. In the center of the room was a little seating area with little sofas and a small coffee table. _

_Her white canopy bed was in the middle of the widows. the lace coming down from the canopy had little Movie clapes made into the lace. on the sides of her bed where little shelves on one side was her books and the other side was her toys made of wood that was painted white. with Cholate and Pink winnie the pooh bedding._

_Her Name was written out with Dark wooden Letters over her bed. her Curtains were chocolate brown with little pink mickey ears. _

_McGee smiles "She is going to love it. So what do you want me to do"Tony smiles shaking his head. "So much But I don't think NinJa is going to like it when she gets older. " Tony says causing McGee to smile. _

_McGee finshes Putting up security cameras in the nursery and little nanny cameras to the cribs so Ziva and Tony could Monitor the babies more easily. _

_"So, are you scared?" McGee asks taking a slip of his beer causing Tony to stare at him confused. "scared of what"McGee looks at the man, like he grew a second head. _

_"About having two daughter. About when they started dating. "Tony sighs nothing before tapping his beer against McGee. _

_"Yes, But I got Old McBuzz to help me from Infinity and beyond. "McGee rolls his eyes smiling. "You gotta that partner, and gibbs doesn't hurt either" Tony smiles "No it doesn't " He says with smile before taking his sip of beer. _

* * *

_Tony slips into Bed next to his wife smiling. "why are you in a good mood" Ziva asks while he places a hand on her six month baby bump. _

_"Because I have you, My Ninja birthday, is Tomorrow, and The house is Finished. "He says causing her to smile. "you finished the nursery"He nods with a smile. "Kate room"He nods before capturing her lips. "our room, everything we can take her tomorrow. "She smiles when she feels the babies kick. _

_"I think the twins are pleased." He smiles "we need to name them, I have been thinking of a few names, How about Gabrielle..."She plays the name on her tongue. She looks unsure. _

_"for a middle name, yes" He nods smiling before nodding for her to go ahead and Pick one. _

_"Jethro, for a middle name, "Tony smiles nodding. "IF we beat timmy and abby or we will get Leroy"She makes a face_

_"We are beating them, How about Anthony" He shakes his head she gives him a stubborn look. _

_"Ziva, I think the name..."She cuts him off. "Haves a strong namesake that he can look up to, and I am not talking about your father, I love him but you are a wonderful person, Yes annoying but neverless I want my son to be named after someone that changed the world for the better, at less my world"She says causing him to smile a little mist eye. _

_He captures her lips leaving a long gently kiss on her lips. He pulls away staring into her eyes. _

_"Thank you My Ninja, I know what you are talking about"He says caressing her bare shoulder. "I'll Let you have Anthony if i can Name Our daughter" She looks at him curiously before nodding._

_"what is it" He shakes his head before kissing her on the forehead. "No, Not until we welcome them into the world"She was going to protest when he captures her lips pulling her in closer to his warm embrace. _

* * *

_McGee smiles making circles on Abby stomach. _

_"So, how is he"McGee asks causing Abby to smile._

_"Well, He loves kicking so he is going to be a soccer player, or a rockstar because he only does it when i have my music on so we know he has good taste..Not like some people"He rolls his eyes _

_"Abby, i'm learning to love it. So what should we name him. "Abby looks guilty at the floor. McGee look at her in shock._

_"you already pick out his name"She shakes her head before nodding._

_"Not exactly...Mini Tony Did" She says causing McGee eyes to soften._

_"She guilt tripped you "She nods smiling. _

_"it's a nice name"McGee smiles._

_"Let's hear it"Abby smiles whispering to him causing him to smile._

_"I like it, I guess Tony wins"Abby smiles before kissing him. _

* * *

_Three months later..._

_Tony smiles holding his daughter in his arms. She had a full head of curly dark brown hair, once she open her eyes, loved that it was his wife's eyes that was staring back at him. _

_She was her mother little clone. while His wife was holding their son, who had light eyes, hazel, Ziva hopes that they stay that way, because that would make him a hundred percent half her and her husbands he had full head of light brown hair just like his sister._

_"Tony, Can I hear my daughter name Now" Kate smiles running in smiling at the babies in her parents arms when her grandfather and the rest walk in behind her. _

_"I Help pick it" She says proudly while Gibbs place her on the bed with her mother before kissing Ziva on the forehead head and then his grandson's. Kate smiles kissing her brother on the forehead. _

_Tony smiles leaning down next to his three year old daughter. who kisses her little sister on the forehead._

_"Everyone i like you to met, My Son, Weighing in at Six pounds 4 ounces 21 inches long, Anthony Jentro DiNozzo" Gibbs smiles at the mention of his name._

_" And the angel in my arms, Is weighing in at Six Pounds two Ounces, 20 inches long, Is Talia Gabrielle Dinozzo" She looks up at him with tears in her eyes, she looks unsure Kate smiles before carefully kissing her on the forehead. _

_"Me and Daddy, Won't let anything happen to her, We promise Ima-leh won't lose her again. "Ziva lets out a few tears smiling at her daughter._

_"Neither will I, and I know you are going to the best big sister, Better than i ever was" Kate shakes her head. _

_"I'm gonna be just like you, because no one can be a better sister than you " Tony smiles watching when abby scoops up talia from him and gibbs Anthony from Ziva, He kisses his wife on the lips. _

_"She right, And I swear i'll keep that promise"She smiles placing her hand on his heart. "I know, thank you, It's perfect. "She says before hugging her daughter. _

_Kate smiles watching the way the babies were making everyone smile. _

_She had everything, McGee baby was due in a few days, And the first gremlin was making her appearance in a few months. life was great._

* * *

_One Week later..._

_Abby was in labor for ten hours and she was at her last straw, Sweat was covering her brow, her hair was slicked by her sweat. _

_"One more push, Mrs McGee"She grab tightly to her husband hand. tears rolling down both of their cheeks, Abby had a hell of a grip, She gives it everything she has once she falls against the pillow of exhaustion when she hears a cry, her heart was beating out of her chest she crocks her neck trying hard to get a peek, McGee moves to the side to cut the cord, She was only able to see the light brown hair, with blond before he was whisked away._

_"where are they going"McGee smiles before kissing her forehead. _

_"To clean him up, you did great abbs , his perfect" She smiles before he kisses her. _

_The nurse comes back and places the little bundle of blue into her arms. She smiles at him, He opens his eyes, and she swear she was looking into her husbands eyes. _

_He was the beautifully, with his perfect pink skin. Tony better watch out, One day he could be his son in-law. _

_McGee smiles kissing him on the forehead. "Thank you Abby"She smiles "Thank you, I won't be here without you" He smirks before kissing her on the forehead. "thank you kit kat" They both smile while their son yarns in his mother's arms. _

_Kate smiles has her grandfather carries her into the room where all of her family was. She looks over at the beautiful baby boy who was a perfect mixes her her uncle and Aunt. _

_"Mini Tony can you do the honors. introducing this little guy to his family. " She smiles leaning down kissing the baby gently on the forehead. _

_"Welcome to the world. Matthew Leroy McGee, I've been waiting for you"She says causing her family to smile. Abby looks up at her husband who was smiling cressing his son's cheek. their eyes connect' Hello world, How have you been?' They think to themselves. _

* * *

_Three months later..._

_Kate smiles at all the carseats around her, she had her siblings and cousins. "okay, This is a long story so try to keep up, you get lose me tell it again. "She says smiling at the four babies surrounding her. "So This is How, I got, You A.J, Tali, Matt, Sydney here"She smiles before kissing the new member of the family on the cheek._

_Who fuses a little at her name. "I know, My little Gremlin, sorry your later, But Uncle Gremlin needs a new clock, anyways it all started, One week..."She starts to tell the story oblivious to all of the parents and her grandfather listening. he had to admit he was proud of her, She made everyone happy, Including himself. He gave him five little grandchildren, Yes, the gremlin too._

* * *

_One Year Later,_

_Welcome to the world Jennifer Lillian McGee. _

_The Finally End!_

* * *

_Thank you all it was a fun road, but now it has came to a detour sign, where Kate is a teenage, God help the team, and My little guys will have their moments in the story to. _

_Thank you all for reviewing and Favoring my story, and adding me to your author alerts. It means a lot and I will continue the story until, maybe she has a little NinJa of her Own, what do you think about that._


	11. Sequel to LAGOE is Now up, Wildfire

Hey, everyone the sequel of Light's are going on everywhere is now up. Thanks for reading Lights are going on everywhere. Hope you Like Wildfire!


End file.
